Obstacles
by MistressSara
Summary: Mary never got the chance to speak with Anthony at the picnic. But that doesn't mean Anthony and Edith's future will be without obstacles. Anthony/Edith R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Title: Obstacles

Author: MistressSara

Rating: Starting low, but will hit M eventually, you'll be forewarned.

Disclaimer: I own a whole lot of nothing.

Reviews appreciated.

Mary glared at her sister briefly before shifting her focus to Sir Anthony Strallan. The dull man seemed to have a spring in his step as he crossed the lawn. 'It's only fair,' Mary though to herself, 'Edith ruined me.'

Her head held high, Mary began her journey to stop Anthony before he reached his goal. She took only a few steps before colliding with a maid and her tray of punch filled cups. The red liquid quickly stained Mary's dress, a shriek of surprise escaping her lips.

"I am so sorry, milady!" The maid apologized furiously. Mary glanced up, ready to let the young girl have it when she realized all eyes were on her.

"It's all right. An accident, I didn't see you there." Mary managed. Sybil quickly appeared at her side.

"Come along, Mary. We'll get you cleaned up." Sybil turned to the young maid, whose eyes were brimming with tears. "Stop crying, dear. Run along and fetch Anna."

Sybil led her sister away, Edith watched from the other side of the tent, attempting to stifle a giggle. It wasn't every day Mary was embarrassed. That was usually Edith's lot in life. If she wasn't embarrassed she was simply ignored. But not today. Something good was coming today, she could feel it. She watched with anticipation as Sir Anthony exchanged pleasantries with her parents before walking off a ways with her father. This would be her day. Things were finally going to change.

"What is it, Sir Anthony?" Robert asked his friend who seemed to have gone an unusual shade of pale.

"Yes, well. It is my intention to inquire if you would permit me to ask for your daughter's hand?"

"Mary?" Robert asked in shock.

"Heavens no!" Anthony answered without thinking. "Oh! Not that Mary isn't lovely. I'm sure she has her fine points, but she clearly has no interest in me and that sentiment is returned. No, I was referring to Lady Edith."

"Edith? The two of you have been spending a great deal of time together lately."

"Yes."

"She shares your affections?"

"I believe so, yes. I love Edith and in our time together came to that realization. She's a bright, charming, lovely young lady."

"I don't think I've ever heard someone speak so passionately about Edith. If it is what she wants then you of course have my blessing."

"Thank you, I-"

"Sir Anthony." Both men looked up as the woman in question approached them. "I thought that was you."

Robert could not ignore the bright smile on his daughter's face. An expression, he was ashamed to admit, that he almost never saw around Downton.

"Excuse me." Robert nodded to the pair, returning to his wife's side, occasionally glancing in his daughter's direction.

"Everything all right?" Edith asked, a bit unsettled by her father's hasty departure.

"Fine. Everything's fine. Shall we walk a bit?" He asked, offering her his arm. With a grin her hand curled around the limb. "You look lovely, my dear."

"Thank you."

"I do so enjoy making you blush, Edith."

"I always welcome the attempts, Anthony. Of course you-"

"Would you marry me?" He suddenly blurted out. Edith stopped, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Oh- goodness, I didn't do that right. It wasn't my plan to just- but the sunlight was hitting you just so and you were smiling-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, Anthony, I'll marry you. Happily."

"May I kiss you?"

"I desperately wish you would." She managed, trying to contain her glee. Anthony swiftly closed the space between them, his lips descending on hers. It was intended to be a chaste kiss, but there was an element of passion that they hadn't expected. Edith's arms wrapped around his neck, allowing him to feel her body flushed against his own. She felt his hand slide into her hair, hat knocked carelessly to the ground. His other arm pulled her closer, wound around her waist.

"I love you, Edith."

"I love you too, Anthony. So very much. I never thought I'd hear someone say that to me." She confessed, kissing him again.

When they returned holding hands, Robert knew that the proposal had been successful. The couple reached the tent and he could see that Edith was beaming with joy as was her betrothed.

"Mother, father. Sir Anthony has proposed and I've accepted." Edith grinned. Cora looked to her husband before back to her daughter.

"That's marvelous dear!" Edith leaned down to hug her mother.

"Everyone, we have happy news." Robert called to the tent of friends and family members. All fell silent as they turned to their host. "My daughter, Lady Edith is to be married to Sir Anthony Strallan."

There was a round of applause as focus shifted to the couple. Edith settled against Anthony's side, smiling shyly. This was more attention than Edith had ever received.

However, that was all cut short with the arrival of Carson and a sealed envelope.


	2. Chapter 2

The party disbanded rather quickly, the announcement of war rather killed the frivolous mood. Robert saw to helping Cora back into the house, while Mary and Sybil took to the library. Anthony remained outside with Edith, both in stunned silence.

"Oh, Edith, I'm sorry your engagement has been overshadowed." Lady Violet offered, taking her granddaughter's hand.

"That's all right."

"Lady Violet, may I offer you a ride home?" Anthony suggested, the family seemed to have disappeared into the house, forgetting to see to the Dowager Countess.

"I suppose there aren't any other options." Lady Violet followed the couple to Anthony's automobile. Only to be met by Robert along the way.

"I've been forced to hitch a ride, I believe the term is, like a common gypsy." Lady Violet explained calmly to her son.

"Mother, I was just coming to see that you were returned home."

"I've offered, it's no trouble." Anthony chimed in, "And if it's all right, I thought Edith and I could take a drive?"

"Of course... please be back in time for supper." Robert answered, his thoughts elsewhere.

Edith nodded before helping her grandmother into the car. It was a long ride, surprisingly enough. Lady Violet did not approve of the flashy vehicle with no top, she urged him to drive carefully with Edith in the car. Her opinions of the newly announced war were also given, even as Anthony pulled the car to a stop and turned off the engine.

"I thank you for the assistance, Sir Anthony."

"Not at all-"

"I trust you'll have Edith home in time? Such a relief that she selected a mature suitor. We can all rest assured that this will be a traditional courtship, war aside of course."

"Of course." Anthony agreed, helping Lady Violet from the car.

Edith's face fell as her intended's response to the notion of a traditional courtship. She managed a smile for her grandmother, then steeled in next to Anthony as they started back out. Traditional... she knew what that meant, all politeness no passion.

"You're very quiet." He commented after they rode a while in silence.

"Am I?"

"Yes, my dear. Is it the war occupying your thoughts?"

"It should be, shouldn't it? A war coming on should be weighing most heavily. Of course if I dwell on it I'll start thinking of the fact you're likely to be called away."

"I probably will."

Edith swore she felt her heart plummet to her stomach and judging from Anthony's decision to pull the car off to the side of the road, he was aware of her change in demeanor.

"Edith," he took her hands and coerced her to look up at him. "Don't worry-"

"Don't worry? Anthony! How can you expect me not to worry? We've only just found each other." Her eyes were brimming with tears, hands clasping desperately at his.

"When the time comes I'll be returning to intelligence, that's where I served before. So I shan't be in the trenches taking fire. Of course, that's not to say there won't be danger. But rest assured, darling girl, now that I've got you, there's nothing that could keep me from coming home."

"Oh Anthony." His hand brushed her cheek softly, Edith leaning into the touch. Her eyes fluttered shut, still hold his free hand in her lap.

"Lovely Edith." He leaned in and kissed her soundly. Edith could count all the kisses she had ever receiving on one hand, most from the man currently melding his lips to hers. Even sitting she could feel her knees go weak.

"I do so enjoy when you do that." She sighed as he pulled away.

"Don't worry, Edith. We'll get through this and start our life together."

"You're very good at calming me."

"Ensuring that you'll keep me around." Anthony smiled before starting the engine again.

"I believe I will keep you."

"What was the other thing?"

"What other thing?"

"That was distracting you?"

"Oh, something that granny said. About a traditional engagement."

"What should distract you about that?"

"I was worried that it meant you'd be completely traditional. Very formal, avoiding all affection with me."

Anthony felt and failed to stifle the urge to laugh.

"My dear, I am more than pleased to be affectionate with you. I'll have to kiss you as often as possible while I can."

His smile was infectious and soon Edith felt her doubts begin to fade. She nestled in close, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Promise we'll make it through." She whispered.

"I promise."

* * *

Thanks all for the reviews, more will be along as I write it.


	3. Chapter 3

There's a bit of heavy petting in this chapter. You've been warned.

* * *

They had two weeks, that was it until Anthony would be required to report. He would be in London for a period of time, after that Edith couldn't know. She had to smile at the notion of Anthony as some sort of spy. Of course it made sense, who would ever suspect quiet, thoughtful Anthony of being a secret agent.

"When does Sir Anthony leave, dear?" Cora asked as Edith reached for a cup of tea.

"A fortnight."

"And you've decided against a quick wedding?"

"Yes, we want a proper wedding and decided it would be better to wait."

"Don't worry, Edith. If they're dispatching Sir Anthony to Germany I'm sure he'll bore them all to death in no time at all." Mary sniped, taking a seat next to Cora on the sofa.

"Mary, don't be so unkind." Their mother scolded, though halfheartedly.

"Just being honest, good lord, Edith. I had no idea just how desperate you really were."

Edith felt the blood rush to her face. Weeks earlier she would have resorted to childish fighting with Mary, pointing out a few mean facts. That her definition of desperate would include taking a strange man into her bed without a second thought. But not now, although she managed to keep her spirits high with Anthony, Edith was in perpetual moping the rest of the time. He shouldn't have to be bothered with her melancholy. Her tone was unusually low when she began to speak, barely containing her emotions.

"I am aware what you and everyone in this house thinks of me. 'Poor Edith, she doesn't have her sister's looks,' 'Poor Edith, she doesn't have her sister's charms.' 'Poor Edith, wasting her time trying to find a suitor.' I know that I'm least loved here-"

"Edith!" Cora tried to interrupt.

"It's fine mother, I've long since reconciled the fact. You love Mary most, father loves Sybil, I come last. No one thinks I have anything offer... except Anthony. He thinks I'm lovely and charming and witty. You get everything you want, Mary. Have everything. Just let me have this. Stop trying to demean my life because you're bored. Say what you will about me, but leave him out of it."

Edith finally stopped to breathe, at some point she stood up, her mother and sister staring at her blankly. She drew a shaky breath before deciding to leave the room, then the house, walking past her confused father, who tried to speak with her, but she continued into the yard. The air was cool against her face, calming her down slightly.

She couldn't believe that she had snapped. Said all of those things, most of which she always thought but never dared speak aloud, especially to her mother and Mary. The latter was probably amused by it all, on top of it she would be crazy Edith now. It didn't matter though, she would be Edith Strallan soon enough. 'Maybe I am desperate, starved for affection,' Edith thought, settling down on a bench along the path.

"Edith?"

"Mother."

"You walk very quickly." Cora took a seat next to her, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm not usually followed."

They fell into silence for a few moments before Cora started in.

"You were right... I'm ashamed to admit it, but what you said-"

"I know."

"Your father and I love you, Edith."

"I know that too, you just love them more."

"We do not love your sisters more, they just required more attention. You've always been such an independent child. Even when you were a little girl, you never wanted anyone to sit with you when you were ill, never came to me with a nightmare."

"I had nightmares, I was just afraid you would tell me to go back to bed."

"I'm sorry we weren't more concerned about finding you a match." Cora took her daughter's hand. "It just always became about Mary since she's the oldest and whomever she might have married would have become the heir. Still may, considering how things have been with Cousin Matthew. We never thought to give you the same consideration."

"Don't be sorry for that. Anthony is everything I could've asked for and more."

"I'll have a word with Mary, she shouldn't speak of your fiancé the way she does."

"Thank you, mother."

"Of course. I am glad you've found someone, Edith." Cora stood, releasing her daughter and glancing towards the house. "Ah, the man in question approaches."

Edith's head shot up, sure enough Anthony was making his way down the path. She quickly brushed the tears away from her face.

"You look fine, dear." Cora assured her before starting back to the house, briefly exchanging pleasantries with Anthony along the way.

"Lovely day, a bit cloudy, but lovely." He commented, taking the open seat next to her. Barely a second passed before she was in his arms. "What is it, Edie?"

"Nothing," she smiled at the nickname that had slowly crept up over the last few days. "I'm just happy to see you."

Anthony tilted her head back, examining her closely. Her eyes were still red, he could see the paths that tears had taken down her cheeks.

"What is it?"

"Lost my temper with Mary. It's fine now, let's not let it spoil the afternoon." She stood, holding out her hand to him. Their fingers intertwined as they started back towards his car.

"I want you to talk to me, Edith."

"Any topic in particular?" She smiled.

"About you, what's bothering you. I know you've been putting on a brave face for my benefit and I love you for caring so much. But if we are to have a strong marriage we must be open with each other."

"Really?" She sighed and stopped walking. "Everything is so difficult to navigate right now. All of these little problems feel trivial in comparison to what you'll be facing."

"Edith, my love." He kissed her hand adoringly. "I want as much normality with you as possible. And I expect long letters from you, full of 'trivial' stories about what I'm missing."

Edith simply stared up at him for a few moments, just studying him. He would never be considered the most handsome man in the world, she would never be a great beauty. She felt bad that few would ever take the time to look beyond all of that. No one else would see what a dear man Anthony truly was.

"You are the finest man I have ever known." Edith finally managed, bringing his hand to her lips and mirroring his earlier motion. "The finest, Anthony."

He blushed slightly and smiled down at his future wife. He released her hand and moved his arm around her shoulders as they continued to walk.

"Now tell me, what was this disagreement about?"

"Dearest, I don't know if there's enough time to cover it all." She admitted with a chuckle, nestling into his side.

* * *

"Hmm..." Anthony managed as Edith finished recounting her morning.

"I told you it would seem trivial."

"There's nothing trivial about you experiencing a lack of adoration." He replied, moving closer to her on the sofa.

After driving for a stretch, storm clouds began to move in and it seemed as though their day would be better spent indoors. Edith loved the library in Anthony's house. Every available shelf was packed full, the books that didn't fit were stacked on the floor or tables. It would seem that without a wife, Anthony had decided to fill most of his time with reading. She loved the notion of spending a quiet afternoon as husband and wife, comfortable in the silence of the bright room. Edith loved Downton, but many of the rooms were so very dark, especially compared to the lightness of Anthony's home. Even with the grey clouds and rain streaming down the window panes, the room had a glow about it. A fire roaring in the hearth, hot pot of tea on the table in front of them, it was a glimpse of the domesticity that Edith was anticipating.

"I never want for anything with you, Anthony."

"And I intend to keep it that way." He smiled, leaning down to meet her in a kiss. Edith had quickly become accustomed to his lips finding hers as soon as they were alone together. He was slowly easing her into new aspects of... affection. Two days earlier he caught her by surprise, his tongue moving into her mouth. Edith had jerked back in surprise, unsure how to react to the movement. But eventually became convinced that it was actually rather nice. It made her feel wanton to admit, but that only served to amuse Anthony.

Today he pulled her into his lap while they were still kissing. The embrace had started out with fervor, but slowed into a leisurely exploration of each other. She was comfortable in his lap, although there was a pressure against her thigh that she was incapable of ignoring. Anthony's hands had taken to wandering the majority of Edith's being. One hand holding her waist, keeping her steady against him, the other traveling from her neck where he could feel her pulse quicken, ghosting over her collarbone, hesitating over the top of her breasts. At his pause, Edith suddenly felt bold and arched just enough so that his fingers met her skin. Although not as bold with her hands, Edith simply slid one into his hair and the other against his side so that she could pull herself closer to him.

As his hand moved to the clothes portion of her breast and applied an amount of pressure proper for a fiancé, not as much as a husband would. The soft moan that escaped Edith filled Anthony's ears, so much so that neither heard the ringing phone or the knock at the door. They did however startle apart at the sound of the butler apologizing and quickly closing the door again.

Edith couldn't explain the overwhelming urge to laugh, then failed to fight it after catching a glimpse of Anthony. She had managed to ruffle his hair rather thoroughly, wisps standing up in all directions. His face a bit red from both exertion and the surprise at being caught. He looked rather like a disgruntled owl. Already breathless, Edith laughed uncontrollably, trying to gasp for air as she moved off Anthony's lap so that he could see to the phone.

"Hilarious, Edie." He teased, giving her a sharp smack on the bottom as he stood. With a quick straightening of his clothes, he started for the door.

"Anthony, Anthony wait." She managed, following him across the room and smoothing his hair down into a more dignified manner. He disappeared into the hall, while she managed to calm down and retake her seat on the sofa.

"Well, I can guess what the topic of conversation will be downstairs this evening." Anthony announced as he returned to the library, closing the door behind him.

"I'm sure we both could guess." She smiled, though the expression faded slightly when he didn't return to the sofa. "Is everything alright?"

"Just a few things I need to deal with today. I'm afraid we'll have to cut our afternoon short."

"I understand." She stood, following him to one of the bookshelves.

"I'll take you home, just let me find- Ah!" He reached for a book from one of the top shelves and handed it to Edith.

"The Damsel and the Sage?"

"It's a bit odd, but I think you'll like it, my dear." She nodded and took the opportunity to wrap her arms around Anthony, resting her head against his shoulder.

"We shan't have the opportunity for a proper goodbye when you return me home." Edith explained, feeling his surprise rather than seeing it.

"You parents probably wouldn't appreciate me kissing you thoroughly at the front door, no."

"You plan to kiss me thoroughly again?" She looked up, eyes sparkling.

"As often as you allow me to." He swiftly closed the space between them. Before they could get too distracted a very loud knock came from the door.

"Yes?" Anthony called out.

"The car is ready, sir." His butler replied without opening the door.

"He's never going to open a door again without written permission." Anthony joked, reluctantly releasing Edith.

"That might be for the best, I'm sure to blush violently every time I see him."

The ride to Downton was quiet, the sound of rain hitting the top of the car was pleasant enough. Edith had forgotten to bring a jacket when she left home, so had an excuse to curl up at Anthony's side. It had grown so cold, so quickly, the weather reflecting the state of their world.

"I may be unavailable the next few days." Anthony said as they traveled to the outskirts of Downton.

"Oh... all right. When will I see you again?"

"Friday? I thought we might spend the afternoon together then enjoy dinner at my home, if it's all right with your parents."

"Three days... I suppose I'll manage three days without you."

"A small preview, I'm afraid." Edith just nodded in agreement, holding him a bit tighter. Three days would be nothing in comparison...

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews.

webster82, there will be a driving lesson!

moonshinesally, not sure about the trenches. Just went with the assumption that if anyone would know it would be Sir Anthony.

* The Damsel and the Sage is by Elinor Glyn


	4. Chapter 4

That night Edith finished the book Anthony had given her. She had a strange feeling lying in bed with a book that belonged to him. Almost as if there were an extension of him in her bed... the notion provoked a girlish giggle. She could see why he had suggested it, a young inquisitive girl slowly falling in love with the Sage on the outskirts of town. It was a strange book, with little shards of cynicism, eventually contradicted by the admission of love.

Her own cynical thoughts sprang to mind. All the mean things she would think about herself, things that Anthony firmly refused to let her believe.

With a girl, she tucked down between the sheets and thought of her beloved. There was a fleeting moment of dread, an unwelcome 'what if-' creeping into her thoughts. Edith had made a great effort to ban all of those hypotheticals from her mind. It would do no good obsessing over the possibility that he might not come back. The general notion distressed her, if she focused all sorts of horrible scenarios began to play out.

"No, mustn't dwell." She whispered, putting the book next to her pillow before snuffing out the candle on her bedside table.

Lying in the dark, Edith shifted gears, deciding that her time would be better spent thinking of something else... like their afternoon activities. A spike of something intense shot through her body... arousal, she suspected. It was a feeling she solely identified with Anthony. Especially when she remembered how his hands had felt on her body, his fingers when they had brushed the top of her breasts. No one had ever touched her like that. Truth be told she was beginning to wonder if anyone ever would. With a smile on her lips, Edith curled herself around the extra pillow at her side. Drifting to sleep while imagining what _their_ bed would be like.

* * *

In three nights Edith had reread the book once, and her favorite sections many times over. Every time she finished she placed the book next to her and cozied up to that extra pillow. Tomorrow was Friday. Anthony would arrive that afternoon and not return her till late at night, all with her parents approval.

She woke early, not taking not of the grey skies. Stretching slightly, she took a moment to appreciate the soft sheets surrounding her and the pillow under her head. The upstairs was silent still, only Daisy looking after the fire places.

The past few mornings Edith had to talk herself into getting out of bed. This morning she almost flew off the mattress, keen to take her bath and dress for the day. Her new dress was waiting in the wardrobe. A light pink that blended beautifully with her own fair coloring. As lovely as the dress was, the long row of buttons that started at her beck and traveled down to her lower back required a bit of assistance.

She paced the floor of her room, stopping for breakfast, then the floor of the library, stopping for lunch. After the meal finished she hurried upstairs to wait. Nestled in the window seat with the book resting in her lap, watching the road. While waiting she began to wonder how on earth she would last the length of the war. She couldn't think of a war that had ended quickly.

At last the silver car pulled into the drive. Edith released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Book in hand, she took her jacket from the end of the bed and calmly walked downstairs. She had no idea where the wave of calm came from, every fiber of her being wanted to run down the stairs like a child.

"Darling, you look lovely." Anthony greeted her, dropping a quick kiss on her cheek. "Shall we let your parents know you're leaving?"

"They are already aware." Cora replied, the couple turned, finding that her parents had come to greet Anthony.

"Much of an afternoon planned?" Robert asked, noticing that Edith had taken her intended's arm.

"Well, if Edith is feeling up to it, I had promised a driving lesson a few weeks ago."

"Really?" She asked excitedly, forgetting that her parents were there for a moment as she smiled up at Anthony.

"As long as you promise not to hit anything."

"Certainly wasn't my intention to drive anything down."

"Thank goodness for that."

Robert and Cora reconfirmed their approval for Edith to have dinner with Anthony. Then sent them on their way, warning Edith to be careful during her driving lesson and wishing Anthony good luck. He smiled ruefully, opening the driver side door for her to climb in.

"All right, how do I start it?" Edith asked looking at the devices that lay in front of her.

"Maybe we should go over the general mechanisms first." He proceeded to tell her which each lever and knob was for, how to clutch, how to shift, and finally how to turn the car on.

"Gently-" Edith's foot pressed harder on the gas than intended, effectively cutting Anthony off. "No! Ease off the gas-"

"Sorry!" Edith apologized, her foot flying off the pedal and on to the brake, jerking them both forward.

"Okay, dear. Not... not too bad. Just gently apply pressure this time."

She started again, slowly getting them down the road that led to Downton.

"Better?" She asked with a grin.

"Much. It just takes a bit of practice." he returned her smile, glancing down at the book that sat between them. "How did you like it?"

"The Damsel and The Sage? I rather enjoyed it, read it a few times over."

"I do enjoy Elinor Glyn, she has wicked sense of humor."

"Yes, she's very talented."

"I- I wouldn't want to- corrupt you-" Anthony began nervously. Edith just let out a giggle.

"Any sentence that begins like that is bound to be interesting."

"Uh-" He blushed furiously, "I was just going to suggest some of Miss Glyn's racier material. You don't- you don't think less of me for having _those_ kind of books?"

"We all need to thumb through a salacious book at one time or another." Edith managed a knowing smile.

"Oh." He blushed further. Edith didn't know what came over her. Normally she would be modest and prim, although that was rather difficult to do given the topic as well as the way Anthony had touched her a few days earlier.

"Edith, dear, you're drifting." Anthony's voice brought her back around. She was indeed drifting to the other side of the road, quickly correcting herself.

"Sorry."

"You're fine." He reassured her, patting her hand quickly.

* * *

Again they were forced to spend the afternoon inside, the weather barely held out for them to arrive at the house. As Edith switched off the engine the clouds opened up and the rain poured down. Neither moved to climb out of the car, instead watching the rain soak the earth.

"Shall we wait for it to lighten?"

"We may be waiting a while. I was so looking forward to seeing you, I didn't even notice the weather." Edith confessed, turning in her seat to look at him.

"I must admit the same. Completely forgot my umbrella."

"An Englishman sans umbrella, what is this world coming to?" Edith teased, Anthony stared at her, even with the gray background her smile seemed to light the space. "What is it?"

"Nothing, you- I'll think of you smiling like this on every stormy day I come across in the future."

"No one would ever believe me if I told them what a romantic you are." Edith smiled, letting Anthony pull her close. "Of course I wouldn't want to tell anyone. I prefer to be the only one to know."

"Why's that?" Anthony asked, tracing his fingers along the curve of her neck.

"Our secret. Something for me to recall and smile about when a day is particularly low."

"Embracing you in the front seat of my car?"

"So very romantic." She managed before he effectively closed the space between them and kissed her soundly. She easily melted into his embrace, responding to his kiss.

"Sir, is everything all right? You've been sitting out here for-" The butler had thrown the driver's side door open, holding an umbrella. The poor man fought the urge to groan in annoyance. "Sorry sir, miss."

He began to close the door when Anthony stopped him. Might as well go inside while they had the opportunity of cover. The afternoon was spent in the library, Edith curled up with one of the more salacious of Miss Glyn's works while Anthony went over some documents for the farm. Both comfortably ensconced on the sofa, Edith leaning against him, an arm around her shoulders to keep her close. All very domestic.

Both blissfully ignorant to the growing storm that was currently uprooting a large tree, blocking the road from Sir Anthony's estate to Downton.

* * *

Thank you all again for the reviews. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, be forewarned the next chapter is going to go up a rating. Gleam from that what you may.


	5. Chapter 5

M rating for this chapter. You've been warned.

* * *

They were halfway through dinner when the phone rang. The butler answered, asked the caller to hold, but hesitated before entering the dining room.

"What are you doing?" The housekeeper asked, watching him pause outside the door.

"I'm quite tired of walking in on them."

"Oh, for goodness sake! They're eating supper."

"Not to be unkind, but that might not stop them." The housekeeper raised an eyebrow at the butler's comment.

"Go on! You've left someone waiting at the other end of the line."

Grudgingly, the butler knocked before entering, relieved to see that Sir Anthony and Lady Edith were simply enjoying their meal and nothing more. Honestly, he was going to have to start worrying about the Lady's virtue making it through to the wedding. Not that it was any of his business. Truth be told, he was actually rather pleased to see Sir Anthony with a spring in his step again. His employer had always been a very kind, shy man and it was pleasant to observe the change that Lady Edith managed to bring out of him.

"Sir, Lord Grantham is on the telephone for you."

"Oh... very well. Excuse me a moment, dear." Edith just nodded and watched him go, curious as to why her father would be calling for Anthony.

The phone line was weak, Anthony could only hear every other word or so. Finally he managed to understand the gist of what was being said.

"Of course, no imposition at all. Far too dangerous to drive in these conditions." Anthony finished the call, encountering the butler before returning to the dining room.

"Elliot, please see that a guest room is prepared for the Lady Edith." The butler's eyes widened, but it was not his place to question.

"Yes, sir."

"Everything all right?" Edith asked when Anthony returned to the table.

"I'm afraid not. The storm has gotten rather bad. The road to Downton is blocked by an uprooted tree. Your father thought it would be safer for you to remain here for the night."

"Oh, well that makes sense." She smiled softly at a thought, reaching over to cover his hand with hers, "It will be my home one day."

"Yes, it will." He returned her smile. "How lovely that is to think of... Lady of the House."

"Your lady." She whispered.

"Even better."

Thus began the tension. There was something about the knowledge that tonight she would be sleeping just a few rooms away from him. Suddenly the air between them was charged.

"Save room for dessert. Mrs. Kline was going to make something special."

"Oh?"

"Salted pudding." Edith stared at him blankly for a moment before breaking out in laughter. "Or butterscotch, I may have misheard."

"That does start to happen at your age." She teased with a coy smile, taking another sip of her wine.

"You'll keep me young, won't you?"

"Whatever you desire of me, Anthony. As long as we're together." Edith gazed at him sweetly, there was no room for Anthony to doubt how she adored him.

"Should we retire to the study for a little bit?"

"Lovely idea."

* * *

They sat quietly for a few minutes, Edith curled into Anthony's side, taking more warmth from him than the fire. His hand rested on her knee, the soft fabric acting as a barrier.

"Is this how it will be when we're married?" She asked softly.

"Would you like it to be like this?"

"Yes." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and squeezed her knee.

"Darling, what else would you like from our marriage?"

"Oh- I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think it will be very similar to what our time alone has been thus far. Will you mind that? Spending so much time with me?"

"I will be counting the days until we marry if that is what our life is to be."

"What about children?"

"In a general sense or-" She began to tease.

"You know what I mean."

"I would like at least one, should it be an option. Although I'm more than happy if it's only ever just the two of us. Will we have a passionate marriage?"

"I believe we will. You- you will desire passion?"

"I desire you, Anthony." She shifted into his lap.

"Really?"

"Of course! I would have thought that clear by now." She looked away nervously, taking a breath. "Anthony, would you- maybe touch me again, like you did before? Kiss me like-"

His willingness to comply cut her off. His fingers dug into her soft hips, keeping their bodies close. Her own hands moved beneath his suit jacket, hoping to get through a few layers at least. When she moved to undo his tie and open a couple of buttons, his hands suddenly stopped her.

"Anthony, please, I want to feel you." She pleaded, her fingers just managing to graze his neck.

"No, we should stop- if you keep touching me I won't be able to control myself."

"Maybe I don't want you to control yourself."

"Don't tempt me, Edie. Let me show you to your room." Reluctantly Edith allowed him to move her, taking to her feet and waiting for him to lead the way. She had never been upstairs in the house and was rather excited to finally be climbing the stairs.

Her room was across the hall from his. With a quick peck on the lips, Anthony bid her good night before disappearing behind his door. Edith was still feeling the effects of their encounter as she pulled the pins from her hair, letting it tumble down over her shoulders. It was then she realized two things. Without a second thought she crossed the hall and knocked at Anthony's door.

"Edie?" He had already changed into pajamas and a robe.

"I don't have anything to sleep in." She said, a bit distracted by his casual attire.

"Oh, yes! You wouldn't. I might have something you could use." He started to the closet, but before he could get there Edith called out:

"I also require some assistance with my gown."

He stopped cold, turning back to look at her, not blinking.

"Oh-oh?"

"The buttons." She turned so that he could see her problem.

"Yes, that is quite a row to deal with. I'll call for Mrs.-"

"Couldn't you? I wouldn't feel comfortable with someone I don't know. Just unfastening buttons, Anthony."

"Of course, I suppose- yes, of course." The quest for night attire was forgotten as he crossed the room. She turned away again, he carefully moved her loose hair over her shoulder, before fingering the top button.

They were silent as he started down her back. His breath caught at the sight of her flawless pale skin, just visible above the silk of her camisole.

"Darling," his voice was suddenly very low and close to her ear. She drew a shuddering breath, fighting the urge to reach back and grab hold of him. "When we are married, you'll have to cut back on buttons or risk me ripping them off."

"Why on earth would you rip them?"She asked, tilting her had back to look at him.

"To get to you faster." Against his better judgement he kissed her. Softly at first, but it grew into a fiercer embrace. He turned her so that they were facing each other. With the top buttons undone her dress had sagged in the front, revealing the lace lining of her camisole. The feel of silk beneath his fingers jolted him back to reality.

"No, no, Edith-"

"Please, Anthony. I want to be with you. I want you to take me, make me yours, please." He groaned at her pleading. He had been consumed with thoughts of doing just that for weeks now. "Make love to me, tonight, while we have the chance."

He stared at her for what felt like a lifetime. Both barely breathing while waiting for him to make up his mind. Edith looked beyond desirable to him. Her hair free, dress falling off her shoulders, cheeks flushed with excitement. Finally he moved, his hands reaching her shoulders, sliding beneath the fabric of her dress. One hand moved free, shifting to her back so that the last of the buttons could be dealt with. Once the garment was removed from her body all he could do was stare at her.

"My God, Edith."

"What? Is- is something wrong?" She glanced down at herself, surprisingly relaxed considering she was standing in front of a man in just her camisole and slip.

"You're beautiful. More beautiful than I ever could have imagined."

"Really? You really think I'm beautiful?" She asked, a bit more timid.

"Yes, my love, really." He took her hand, pulling her close and kissing her soundly. Anthony urged his hands to move slowly across her body, worried that if he went the pace he desired it would scare her off. He slowly walked them towards the bed, pushing her down to the mattress, finally breaking the embrace.

"Anthony, may I-" She started to reach towards the belt of his robe.

"Yes. Edith, as you are mine, I am yours, you don't need to ask permission." He smiled, guiding her hands to the tie. She blushed and nodded before undoing the belt and pushing the first layer away from his body. Before going further, she shifted to kneel on the bed, raising herself up a little higher.

"Would you think me horribly immoral if I told you I've been imagining this?" She asked, undoing the buttons of his pajama shirt.

"As I've been dreaming of the same scenario, I'm certainly not in any position to judge." All ability for speech left him as her slender fingers finally reached the bare skin of his chest.

"Your skin is warm..." She observed quietly, more to herself than anything. Without thinking, she leaned forward a pressed a kiss just below his Adam's apple, then another a little lower, then again. His fingers threaded through her hair, surprised by her boldness. She moved as low as she could from her kneeling position, she pulled back suddenly, his fingers forced to let go of her hair. Before he could ask what was wrong, she carefully slid her hands down to the bottom of the camisole and pulled it up.

Anthony was mesmerized by her bare form; her full breasts and soft curves. Her hips were still covered by the slip, probably for the best that they were doing this in segments, Anthony was suddenly concerned about his health. He rested his hands on her hips then slowly moved them up her sides, stoping when he reached her breasts. He cupped them gently causing her to gasp, when he moved a little harder she almost screamed. The motion completely foreign to her, sending a tingling sensation straight down to her abdomen.

"Oh- oh, Anthony." She moaned, clasping onto his shoulders for support. Her sound of annoyance was much louder when he moved his hands away. But quickly shut up when she saw that he was undoing his pajama bottoms. She bit her lip while waiting for the clothing to be removed. His pants removed, he suddenly became aware of Edith's staring.

"Edie, love?"

"What? Sorry, yes." She looked up quickly, blushing furiously.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh- Anthony- granted my knowledge on this- activity is limited to reading books-"

"Edith, what is it?" He asked, cutting off her rambling.

"Is that going to fit?" She glanced downwards again. He chuckled lightly, cupping her cheek so that she would look back up at him.

"Yes, dear. Your body will adjust."

"Enough?" She tried to venture another glance, but he stepped closer and kissed her.

"Yes. Don't be nervous."

"I'm trying not to be." She pulled back and moved off her knees so that she was sitting in the middle of the bed. Her hands moved to take off her slip, but he stopped her, wanting to remove it himself.

"No reason to be. You'll be a little uncomfortable at first." He was struggling to keep his tone soft, but the huskiness broke through. It had been many... many years for Anthony. He knelt over her, his fingers slipping beneath the silky fabric and easing it away from her skin.

"But it will pass-"

"And become pleasurable?" She cut him off to ask.

"Ideally." He looked down at her, finally bare and in his bed. This was going to take an extraordinary amount of control. "I'm going to touch you, Edith."

"All right, where- oh-" His hand found her stomach first, circling her navel slowly before continuing downwards. She quivered slightly when he reached her abdomen, a less than ladylike gasp escaped her lips when his fingers slipped through her curls and found her center.

"So ready for me..." He muttered, shifting so that he was lying next to her on his side, not moving his hand. Instead, his fingers began to stroke her gently, drawing more moans from her.

"Anthony- Anthony-" She grabbed a hold of his arms and pulled him down for a kiss. A sensation was growing in her, building quickly. He moved his fingers faster until it felt like something her broke. Her back arched, thighs pressing close together so that his hand couldn't move.

Her eyes fluttered open, legs finally releasing Anthony. He grinned down at her, there was a glimmer of pride playing across his features.

"Are you ready for me?"

"Yes."

He moved between her legs, nudging them apart a bit more so that he could fit. Resting on one arm he moved over her, covering her body with his. He brushed his fingers across her cheek, prompting her to look up at him.

"You're sure, Edie?"

"Positive." She whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Look at me." Their eyes locked, he wanted to watch her through all of this, certain she would try to continue even if it pained her. Slowly he moved into her, trying to be gentle. Her eyes fluttered at the sensation, legs coming up to wrap around him. It was an agonizing pace, finally breaking through her maidenhead. She cried out at the invasion, Anthony freezing to let her adjust. Her eyes closed, taking deep breaths while clinging to his arms.

"Edie? Edie, look at me." Her eyes opened, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "Do you want me to keep going?"

"I do- just give me another moment." She whispered, desperately urging her body to relax.

"I'll take the moment to tell you how beautiful you look like this- beneath me, in what will be our bed." His tone was soft and low, lips pressing against her collarbone. She moaned, her hips jutting upwards. He began to move again, thrusting into her. Edith felt the sensation building in her again, it was one that she rapidly beginning to enjoy. With another thrust forward she came undone. Anthony wasn't far behind, finishing embarrassingly quickly, not that Edith noticed. He collapsed on top of her, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Anthony that was- that was wonderful." Her arms wrapped around his back, keeping him against her.

"It was. Did you enjoy yourself?" His voice was muffled against her skin.

"Very much so... when can we do it again?" Anthony's head shot up suddenly, surprised by her question. "What? Is that- you think I'm some sort of nymphomaniac?"

"No, dear. Of course not." He laughed, rolling off of her and settling them under the covers. "My experience has been with women who aren't especially interested in when the next time will occur."

"Women, plural?"

"Oh, uh- well my wife. And ah, there was another occurrence when I was young, before I married."

"Per usual, I'm the abnormal woman out of a set of three." She sighed, cuddling up next to him.

"You aren't abnormal." He smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head which was resting on his chest.

"Delightful to hear." She yawned. "When can we do this again?"

"We'll rest for a while." He offered, putting out the candle on the bedside. A fading fire in the hearth.

"I love you, Anthony."

"I love you too, dear."


	6. Chapter 6

Back to the regular rating.

* * *

Anthony woke first, it was still dark but he couldn't say for certain that it was morning. The storm was still howling outside, he was actually rather amazed that he and Edith managed to sleep through it all. The latter still dozing in his arms. She looked so peaceful while asleep. He had noticed a difference in her demeanor, ever since he told her that he would be leaving to serve. She tried so very hard to hide it from him, always trying to look out for him. That caring nature was another one of her qualities overlooked by others.

Despite the large mattress, they had managed to be happily ensconced on the left side. Anthony serving as her barrier, keeping her from the edge of the bed. Neither had bothered with their night clothes, perfectly content to lay undressed beneath the sheets. It was the happiest he had felt in years, decades even. She clung to him in sleep, an arm thrown over his chest, a leg across his waist while the other tangled with his. Her silky hair draping over his shoulder. He was surrounded by Edith and rather enjoyed the feeling. He softly stroked her hair, not intended to wake her but there was a content whimper shortly after his fingers grazed her.

"Anthony?" She murmured, a bit confused as to where she was or if she were dreaming.

"Yes, my love?" She shifted to look up at him, a lazy smile on her lips as she reached up to brush some stray hair away from his forehead.

"Just making sure I'm not dreaming. I've been dreaming of you so often lately."

"Have you? And what are the nature of these dreams, Lady Edith?" He teased, not letting go of her.

"This mostly. Just the two of us lying in bed. Our own little refuge where nothing can affect us."

"I do like the sound of that." His fingers moved to her neck, tracing the curve to her shoulder. "You have the most beautiful alabaster skin."

"Really?"

"You always respond the same way when I tell you how beautiful you are. Do you mean to tell me that no one has made you aware of the fact?"

"Yes." She answered, looking away from him.

"Then you have been done a disservice, Edith. You are stunningly beautiful, especially like this."

"Like this?" She felt compelled to pull the sheets up over her, but he stopped her, pushing them away.

"Yes." He leaned in and kissed her harder than she expected. "Just like this."

"Why like this?"

"Because, I can see all of you. Your bare shoulders are a thing of wonder..." He murmured, moving to kiss the exposed flesh as he listed it. "And your collar bone... and the pretty hollow of your throat..."

"Anthony, can we just stay here?" She moaned.

"Of course, dear. As long as you like."

"Never leaving." She whispered, moving so that she was lying on top of him completely, a leg on either side of him. "I shan't let you up."

"I shan't complain. Although the gossip will be extensive."

"Let everyone talk." She moved to kiss his neck.

"The unwed couple that took to their bed."

"Could always just have the vicar around, he can marry us here." Anthony laughed.

"Far too informal dress for that."

She froze when she felt him shifting beneath her. Something pressing against her bottom, prompting her to look up at Anthony excitedly.

"Again?"

"If you'd like."

"I think I'll always like to."

They made love two more times before the sky outside began to brighten. The grey clouds were still present and there was a light drizzle, there was no motivation for Anthony and Edith to get up. Both knew they would soon have to, before the staff started to wonder why they hadn't come downstairs yet.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep happily again until it's with you, dearest." Edith offered, while scanning the area for her slip and camisole. Her shyness had faded away, she didn't bother trying to cover up while looking for her clothes.

"I'll look forward to sleep only so that I may dream of last night." Anthony halted her search, pulling her close again and dropping a kiss to her lips. Pulling back he noticed that she was blinking back tears. "What is it? Do you regret-"

"No! No, of course not. Just- Anthony, you've got to come home from this. You have to promise that you'll come home to me. I don't think I'd be able to go on if you didn't. I don't care how, just promise you'll come back to me after all of this is over." She wept, offering no struggle when he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Edie, I will come home to you." He stroked her hair softly. "I promise."

* * *

Dressed, the couple made their way downstairs for breakfast and to check on the state of the roads. Just as they reached the stairs, Edith paused and dropped Anthony's hand.

"Wait! I forgot something." She hurried back to the guest room she had been shown to the night before, aware that Anthony had followed her. He watched in confusion as Edith pulled back the sheets on one side and mussed the pillow.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked when she turned back to him.

"Making it look like I slept in here- don't laugh at me."

"I'm not making fun, just amused."

"This is a grand room for guests." She commented on the way out of the room.

"Perhaps, I had thought it might be your room when we-"

"You don't want to share a room?"

"I do- I didn't want to presume- I know women like their space."

"Not from you." She smiled, taking his hand as they made their way downstairs. "Never from you, Anthony."

"Good."

* * *

The roads were clear, so after breakfast Anthony and Edith reluctantly set out for Downton. Both were quiet on the car ride, but each wore their own silly grins when glancing towards the other. Edith took her usually place at his side, enjoying the arm curled around her shoulders.

"It was a wonderful evening, Anthony." She whispered, finally breaking the comfortable silence.

"Enchanting. I know I'll be looking forward to the next evening we spend together in the same manner."

"Next time will probably be our wedding night."

"In that case we won't be leaving the room for days."

"Sounds lovely."

* * *

The week passed in a blur. Every spare moment was spent together, trying to slow the march of time. Any pretense of formality between the two had disappeared when they found themselves alone. If they were alone on the sofa Edith would end up curled at his side or resting her stocking feet in his lap, his hands usually brushing along her legs.

The night before he was set to leave a dinner was held in his honor at Downton. Although he insisted it wasn't necessary, Edith's parents were keen on the idea. An hour before he was due to arrive Edith was already dressed for dinner, in the pink dress with the row of buttons, and had taken to waiting in the library.

"Edith." Robert was surprised to find his middle child walking along the bookshelves, looking for something to kill time.

"Papa?"

"That eager to see Sir Anthony?" He teased, taking a seat with his newspaper. Her flush didn't escape him as she took the chair closest to him.

"I suppose I am, yes."

"You have been inseparably lately."

"Have to get as much time in while we can." She shrugged.

"What do the two of you do together for so much time, if you don't mind my asking?" Robert put his paper to side, actually a bit interested in hearing his daughter's answer.

"Oh- well, we're just sort of happy being in the same room together." She began hesitantly. She knew that it would be wise to leave out the more amorous activities. "Read, talk, he likes to take me on walks around the property, he likes to tell me how beautiful I am whenever there's a lull in conversation."

Edith smiled to herself thinking about these moments. No one had ever told her that she was beautiful. That was Mary's lot. Mary looked beautiful, Sybil looked darling, Edith looked... fine, just fine dear.

"Sorry. I suppose you didn't need to know that." She apologized looking back towards the window.

"No, no. I'm- well I've had some doubts about Sir Anthony. He's just shy of my age, and such a quiet man. But I'm pleased to hear that he appreciates you."

"He does. He loves me."

"Good. Edith, your mother and I spoke about the fight last week- we do love you."

"I know." She answered quickly, not especially inclined to cover this topic again.

"I know it doesn't mean much, but we really never intended for you to feel so passed over."

"Father, it's all right, you really don't have do this." Their conversation was cut short by Carson announcing Anthony's arrival. Both stood as their guest entered the room. The bright smiles exchanged by the couple could hardly be missed. Edith was a different woman when she was around her intended. The quiet middle child suddenly became confident, grinning all the time, unafraid to speak out.

"Edith, you look lovely." He flushed slightly, noting the dress she had chosen for the evening.

"Thank you." She replied with a knowing smile.

He went on to exchange pleasantries with her father, the latter taking the chair that Edith vacated, leaving the couple to take the love seat. They chatted about trivial things, until joined by Cora, Mary, and Sybil. The dinner was quiet, Mary had been sufficiently warned by her mother to stay quiet if she had nothing civil to say. Anthony wasn't allowed to say much about where he would be assigned or what he would be doing, rendering that topic moot. Sybil tried to save the conversation, asking if any wedding plans had been made yet.

"Just a small, quiet wedding." Edith answered, smiling shyly at Anthony.

"How quaint." Mary bit out.

"Sounds lovely." Cora interrupted. "Hopefully you won't have to wait too long."

The rest of the evening passed in a tame manner. Everyone, except for Edith, said their goodbyes to Anthony and wished him well before leaving the couple to say good night in the now empty hall.

"I'll see you in the morning?" Anthony asked, closing the space between them and pulling her close into an embrace.

"Yes."

"My driver will bring you home after the station." She just nodded, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around him. They stood like that for a long minute, ignorant of their surroundings, unaware that Mary and Sybil were watching from the very top of the stairs, hidden behind the bannister.

"I want to see you smiling tomorrow." He whispered before pulling back to look down at her. She nodded again, not trusting her voice. "Take your glove off."

That caught her off guard, but she obliged, removing her left glove since it was the hand that he had let free. Taking her bare hand, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a ring.

"I realized that I had forgotten to get you an engagement ring. Must make sure everyone knows you're spoken for while I'm gone." Edith didn't look at the ring right away, just smiled up at him as he put the ring on her finger. Once it was secure, she leaned forward and kissed him, much harder than she probably should in the hall of her family home, but she really didn't care at that moment.

"Did I choose wisely?" He asked nervously. Edith finally glanced down at her hand, gasping slightly at what she saw. It was a a gold ring, a medium sized oval diamond sat in the middle of the slightly raised setting. Surrounding it was intricately shaped gold, with diamonds in the crevices created by the design.

"Anthony!" She finally managed. "I could never have imagined-"

"It reminded me of you. Unassuming but irresistible with closer inspection." She smiled, kissing him again.

"I love you and I love it, you chose very well."

"Couldn't agree with you more." He smirked. "I should start out, early day tomorrow."

They said a quick goodbye, confirming their time for the morning before he started his car and pulled down the drive. Edith watched as the vehicle moved out of sight before she even considered going back inside.

She barely made it up the first flight of stairs before her sisters stopped her.

"Let's see." Sybil grinned, holding out her hand. Edith complied, holding out her ring for inspection. "Oh, it's beautiful, Edith!"

"Very nice." Mary grudgingly agreed.

* * *

Edith was up and dressed early the next morning. She was the first one at the breakfast table, slowly sipping a cup of tea but not eating anything. The idea of food just didn't agree with her at the moment. As she was making her way to the car out front her father was just coming downstairs. Noticing his daughter's mood he hugged her gently for a moment, surprised at how easily she let him.

"We'll be here when you get home." Robert reassured her. With a sad nod she continued to the door, forcing herself to smile when Anthony climbed out of the car to open the door for her. It was another miserable day for the weather, forcing the roof of the car to be up.

"Morning, darling." He smiled, giving her a quick kiss.

"Morning." She returned, taking the offered hand to help her into the vehicle. They had a driver that day, Edith wasn't confident enough yet to drive on her own and Anthony's car would have to be returned to his estate. They didn't speak much on the way to the station, just sat close together, Edith resting her head against his shoulder, desperately memorizing the feel of his arms around her.

"Edie."

She looked up, waiting for him to continue.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but- should something happen-"

"No." She cut him off instantly, refusing to listen to him on the 'what if' topic.

"Edie, you need to hear this. God forbid something should happen, I've arranged for you to be taken care of. And I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that if I don't come back you'll go on with your life. Find someone else to go on with."

"I can't promise you that, Anthony. I can't imagine wanting anyone else no matter what the circumstances. This is all pointless because you've already promised to come back, so this is all for naught."

"That's right." He agreed with a slow smile. "That's right, dear."

The platform at the station was eerily empty, a fog was slowly moving into the air as Edith and Anthony said their goodbyes.

"You'll write?" He asked, cupping her face in his hands and just gazing at her for a few moments.

"All the mundane activities, as requested."

"These last two weeks have been the best of my life, Edie. And when I come home we'll pick back up and start our life together." She nodded, desperately trying to keep her tears from falling. For what would be the last time for a long time, Anthony leaned forward and kissed his future wife. Holding her close to him for as long as he could before the train was about to pull out of the station.

"I love you, Anthony." She managed, smiling as she always did when the sentiment escaped her.

"I love you, Edith." With one last look he was gone.

The train left the station and Edith finally returned to the car where the driver was waiting to open the door for her. Climbing in, she found two books waiting for her on the seat. The Damsel and The Sage and another of Miss Glyn's works, not noticing the envelope between the pages. With a sad smile she reverently brushed her fingers across the cover. She made it home, thanked the driver before heading inside and going straight to her room. Once behind the safety of her closed door she slowly sank the floor, sobbing uncontrollably, feeling alone again for the first time in weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Edith wasn't feeling very social that night, her mother sent a tray to her room instead of forcing her to come down to the table. She was grateful to be left alone, an evening of Sybil's sympathetic looks and Mary's snide comments, was not going to help her mood. Instead she happily stayed in her room, cleared her plate after realizing that she had foolishly missed breakfast and lunch.

After finishing dinner and changing into her nightgown, Edith took the two books left for her in hand and climbed into bed. She didn't read them, didn't have the focus, but just held them. Running her fingers across the cover, turning them over and over in her hands before finally opening one to thumb through the pages. It was then she came across the small sealed envelope.

She smiled as if she had found Anthony himself hidden away in the book. Looking at the letter she examined his hand writing, running a finger across it. Thinking of him sitting at the desk in his bedroom to write her. Carefully pulling the letter open, she took a deep breath before beginning to read.

_My darling Edie,_

_I sit here trying to think of poetic phrases to convey just how profoundly I feel for you. But all that comes to mind is 'I love you.' So I shall proceed with what works. I love you. Deeply, completely, with all that I have, I love you. It seems a ridiculous notion that I must now go without seeing you every day. But I must do what is asked of me, to be the man that you deserve. _

_When I arrive and receive my assignment I will write with the address I can be reached at. I may not always been in the same place, so it might take longer for letters to reach me and vice versa, but don't let that keep you from writing. Knowing that you are still thinking of me is what will keep me going as this war carries on. That and my thoughts of you, your sweet kisses, the way your skin feels against my fingers, the way you looked that night we shared. _

_I fear that there will not be a quick end to this, but could never bear to say that to you in person, for fear of seeing that look of disappointment. _

_I love you, darling Edie. And I promise that when this was is over and I return home we will marry and spend our lives together. I know you don't always feel the love that you deserve, but when those moments arise just remember that our home will be warm and you will have all the love you will ever need and so will our children. _

_All my love,_

_Anthony_

Edith reread the letter a few more times, before lying back on her bed and closing her eyes. The bed felt incredibly empty, which granted, had been a problem for the last few days. Ever since she discovered what it felt like to share a bed with Anthony, sleeping on her own just didn't have the same comfort it once did. Regardless, she remained that way until a knock at the door startled her.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to check on you, are you all right?" Her mother asked, carefully creeping into the room.

"Fine. I'm fine." She answered quickly, tucking the letter under her pillow.

"How was Anthony when you saw him off?"

"His usual self. Brave, determined, promised that he would return." She smiled weakly.

"He left a few parting gifts?" Cora eyed the books and the empty envelope that read 'Edie.'

"A private conversation between us." Edith smiled briefly, running her hand across the cover of the book again.

"I thought it might be a good idea if you had a photograph taken to send to him. Something to remind him of you."

"I'd like to, thank you, mama."

"Of course, dear. Get some rest, you'll feel a little better in the morning." Edith just nodded, appreciating that her mother didn't promise feeling completely unaffected come the next day. This would be a constant ache. Even as time went on, there would be no complete calm until Anthony returned home.

* * *

_Dearest Anthony,_

_Thank you for the thoughtful gifts and I was pleased to find your letter. I thought I might start a letter for you while I waited for your first to arrive with the address. A quiet week here at Downton, but you did request the mundane so here you are my love..._

Edith did as requested and managed a page and a half of the details of the goings on in their little countryside.

_... Now, as to the lovely note I found tucked away in my book. It occurred to me that we never actually discussed children. I think we should have at least two, but there should be no harm in us practicing until it happens. It may be safe to say that you have effectively corrupted me, sir. I must admit that I am utterly delighted by that fact. I welcome the influence. I have thumbed through a few paged of the new book from Madam Glyn. Really, Anthony! Such subject matter! I adore it. _

_Is it utterly bizarre of me to long so desperately for you at night? I suspect you've bewitched me in some way. One night with you and all I can do when I'm settled into bed is reach out in the hope of finding you. Sadly my arms don't reach quite as far to pull you closer. _

* * *

_My Sweet One,_

_I was so pleased to receive your first packet of letters. It took a great deal of effort not to read them all at once. Thank you for the photograph. I can assure you that it will not leave my person for any reason. The mundane sounds lovely, although I am sorry to hear about Mr. Bates and his current state of affairs. I'm sure having his wife at his side will help ease some of the burden. You women have such a wonderful ability to provide a glimmer of light when the bleak moments enter life. _

_I'm afraid I can't share much of my daily activities. A fair amount of travel in the next few weeks. It's exhausting, but I certainly cannot complain considering what the young men are facing in the trenches. _

_You're concern over feeling bizarre is unfounded, my darling. For I find myself in the same predicament when my opportunity for rest presents itself. As I lay down to rest and my eyes close all I can see is you lying in our bed. I'm afraid I've been praying for this war to end for selfish reasons... to see you again lying beneath me._

* * *

_A phone call came today for father. Matthew and William, from downstairs, have gone missing. I've been told not to tell Mary until more information comes along. She's been in quite a state over Matthew. We've been practicing a duet for the soldiers in the home, putting together a bit of a show to entertain them. They can only lay in bed for so long each day. _

* * *

_I'm pleased to hear that Matthew and William are all right. They are quite lucky considering the way things have been going out here. It seems as though I am constantly on the go these last few months. I hope to be back in England at the very least, soon. _

* * *

_I'm afraid we spoke too soon about Matthew and William. At the moment both men have returned from France, severely injured. Matthew is paralysed, he suffered a rather serious injury to the spinal cord. But Lavinia is staying by his side, I know that it's torturous for Mary to witness, that she can't be there for him in the capacity she would like to be. However her relationship with Robert Carlisle would prevent it regardless of Lavinia. _

_William isn't fairing quite as well. Certainly says something about the state of the world when paralysis is the bright side. William is bed ridden, they've said that he shan't recover and it's just a matter of time at this point. He and Daisy, from the kitchen, are to marry before he goes. Apparently he's been in love with her for years. I pray each night for your safe return, so that we may see our wedding day without the same restraints. _

_..._

_Shortly after marrying Daisy, William passed away. He was a sweet young man, I'm ashamed to say that I don't know more about him. The barrier of a flight of stairs has kept us from knowing the people that we wouldn't be able to handle day to day life without. _

* * *

_I'm sorry to hear about William. Matthew will have a hard road ahead of him, be sure to be there for Lavinia as much as everyone is there for him. I want to write more to you my darling, but I am beyond exhausted. This war is certainly taking a toll on everyone, myself included. I'm afraid I'll return to you an old man. _

* * *

_Darling, you know that I don't care how you return, as long as you are here with me we can handle any challenge that may arise._

_As I mentioned before, the house has been converted into a hospital for young men who have been injured to the point that they cannot fight any longer. There's a young man, injured beyond recognition but he claims to be cousin Patrick. He believes that he survived the Titanic with amnesia. I know it sounds far fetched but some of the things he knows about the house, the family, even me... it just seems difficult to believe that he's lying. Before you came into my life, before the ship sank, Patrick was the only person to ever treat me kindly. _

_It was a strange situation when news came through that Patrick had been on the Titanic. Since he was betrothed to Mary, she was the only one who had to mourn. Which was of course such a hassle for her, couldn't wait for mama and papa to force the next heir on her so she could get out of black. It took longer for me to finish grieving. Patrick had once told me that he would give up his claim to Downton so that he could marry me instead of Mary. Something that this man claiming to be the man in question didn't remember. _

_Fear not, my love. You know that you're all I require to be happy. _

_..._

_The man claiming to be Patrick is gone. Papa was so adamant against hearing the man out, mainly because if it were true it would mean that Matthew would cease to be the heir. I fear that I was the only one who liked Patrick. They told me that the man, a Canadian officer was a friend of Patrick's that emigrated to Canada. I still have some doubts, there was just something about him that reminded me of Patrick. Of course so many years have passed since I last spoke to him, I could just be hoping that the dear soul did make it despite everything._

* * *

_My love, I'm growing concerned, a full month has passed since your last letter arrived. I do so hope that you are all right._

* * *

_I had hoped after the armistice that you would turn up. Anthony, my darling, where are you?_

_Matthew regained the use of his legs, so naturally I'm waiting for the miracle of your return. _

* * *

_The Spanish Flu has taken dear Lavinia. It was a close call for mama as well, but she seems to be recovering nicely. _

_Dearest, when are you coming home to me?_

* * *

"Edith." Her father's voice caused her to turn away from the letter on her desk.

"What is it, papa?"

"I've received a call." Edith felt her stomach drop, she knew that tone, she heard it when Matthew had gone missing. "Anthony was shot."

Edith had never been punched, but she was certain that this was what it felt like.

"He's alive though. I know he has to be alive. I would feel it if he were dead." Her tears were blurring her vision. Robert took her hands, trying to offer what support he could.

"He's alive. I don't know the extent of the injuries. Apparently he was in Germany, undercover, when the armistice was announced. Whomever he was dealing with determined that he was English and shot him. The man he was working with found him, got him to a safe place."

Edith just nodded, she felt frozen inside. Anthony was alive, that was what she had to focus on. He's alive.

* * *

Edith didn't stir when she heard her bedroom door open. After her father left she took to her bed, pulling that first letter out from under her pillow and rereading it again. She felt the dip in the mattress as her guest sat down next to her on the bed.

"Not the best moment, Mary." Edith said without turning to face her sister.

"Papa told us about Anthony."

"Let's have it then. You're amazed he couldn't bore the bullet into stopping midair?"

"No, Edith. I wanted to offer comfort, if you'll let me." Edith turned to face Mary, surprised at the statement. "You were kind to me when Matthew went missing, I figure I owe you the same courtesy."

Mary glanced down at the paper lying between them, in the dark she was able to make out a few words.

"Perhaps I misjudged Sir Anthony. Not so boring after all." Edith took the page and folded it, returning it to its spot under her pillow. The darkness hid her blush.

"Far from boring, an acquired taste."

"He'll be all right, you'll see. There have been plenty of miracles this year, another will come with Anthony." Mary offered, covering her sister's hand with her own.

"Thank you, Mary."

"I know it's not the same without Sybil, but Mrs. Patmore was baking sweet breads this evening. If we're quiet enough we might be able to sneak a few slices like when we were little."

The sisters couldn't contain their smiles, Edith brushed the last few tears from her cheeks before squeezing Mary's hand.

"I think that's just what we need."

"Good. Then you can tell me what that letter meant by _that night we shared_."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Edith shrugged as they made their way down the hall. "It was so dark, you must have misread."

"Such scandal, Edith!" Mary managed with a mock gasp.

Cora blinked away, almost certain she had heard the laughter of her daughters ringing through the hall. Perhaps the fever hadn't completely passed.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. But I'm so glad that people have continued to read in the lapse. A Temporary Partnership kind of grabbed my attention and wouldn't let go of it. Hopefully I'll stay up with Obstacles now. Thanks for sticking with me.


	8. Chapter 8

Going to get a light M this chapter.

* * *

Edith had never felt so nervous before. Certainly not at Locksley, in the library where she and Anthony spent so much time. But she was nervous. Her hands were shaking; holding her cup of tea was near impossible. It had started to snow early that morning and had only grew stronger as the hours passed. She hadn't expected to be there before Anthony arrived, but it did give her time to enjoy the library. While Anthony was gone it felt like an exercise in cruelty to visit the house, to visit any of the spots that were decidedly _theirs_.

"Lady Edith, the car is arriving."

She was on her feet in a flash, foregoing the appearance of being ladylike and hurrying to the front door. The car pulled up the drive, the slow speed annoying Edith to no end. Finally it stopped, the driver climbing out to open the door for Anthony.

They simply stood there for a moment, looking at each other. Anthony towered in height, as always, though he didn't appear to have fully recovered. His complexion was pale, right arm in a sling; there was a general sense of exhaustion around him. But as his gaze found her, finally setting eyes on each other after almost two years apart, he smiled. Edith flew down the stairs, flinging herself at him as carefully as possible. The driver and other staff that had gathered took this moment to return to their posts, not wanting to intrude on a private moment.

Anthony could feel Edith's tears against his neck as she nuzzled against him. His left arm held her as tightly as he could, trying to convince himself that he was really there and not dozing off in his hospital bed.

"Oh, my love." He murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, Anthony. I've missed you so much. So much." Edith managed through her sobs. He coaxed her into pulling back slightly so that he could look at her again. As soon as her head tilted towards him, he leaned down, capturing her lips in a hard kiss. He tried to convey to her through the embrace just how much he had missed her, what it meant to him coming home to find her waiting. Edith felt her knees buckle as he refused to release her mouth from his.

"I've missed you." He replied when he finally relinquished claim to her lips. "My sweet one, I've missed you too."

"We should go in." She managed, still keeping an arm around him as they moved for the front door.

Back in the library a second cup had appeared for tea, which Edith saw to as soon as Anthony was seated. She took the spot next to him, trying to contain herself and not launch at him again. All this time apart all she wanted at the moment was to look at him, hold his hand, be near him again.

"Are we going to stare at each other for the whole of the afternoon?" Anthony asked eventually, reaching out with his good hand and twirling one of her curls around his index finger.

"I had other ideas in mind, but I don't want you to overexert yourself." She smiled coyly, taking hold of the hand playing with her hair and pressing a kiss to his palm. She kept his hand where it was, resting her cheek in it before trailing her fingers down to his wrist. Edith closed her eyes, taking in the warmth of his touch, the smell of his cologne. His hands were rougher than they were before, it didn't bother her. On the contrary, it was an interesting contrast to the soft skin of her cheek.

"I don't think I have the energy for much right now. A few days to rest up and we come to the topic again." His tone conveyed just how tired he must be. "You have… grown more beautiful in my absence."

"Have I?"

"Yes. Sweet little Edith, you've blossomed. Seems a cruel joke that the war should help you become a woman and yet return to you an old man."

"You aren't old, Anthony. Our age difference is still the same as it was before. I'm just glad you've returned."

"I'm not a whole man any longer, Edie. The doctors I've seen all told me the same thing; my arm is unlikely to regain function. I'll require assistance in all I do. You deserve someone younger, a complete man who can do something as simple as embrace you properly. I can't expect you to still want to tie your life to mine."

"Anthony, stop that right now. I will always want to tie my life to yours, we already have. I don't care if you can only put one arm around me; one arm is better than you not being here to hold me at all. I love you, Anthony. And as for assistance, well we already know that I have a fondness for helping you undress, you've always used a valet, so that's not a new development. Everything else _we_ can figure out as it comes along. _We_, you and I together."

"You're certain?" He asked, eyeing her closely.

"Not a doubt in my mind, darling. Whenever you're ready, I'm ready." She assured him, curling up on the sofa and nestling against his left side. Anthony wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close and resting his head against hers, as he propped his feet up on a small ottoman.

"You haven't asked me… about what happened." He began in a soft tone.

"I figured that I would wait for you to bring it up. I used to sit with the soldiers at the house, most of them wanted to talk about what happened on their own terms."

"You know the basics?"

"Yes."

"Leave it to me to be shot after the war ends." His laugh was hollow as he pulled her closer.

"I was so scared those last few months, when I heard nothing of you." Her arms tightened around his middle, Anthony dropped another kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm here. I'm really here." He sounded as though he was trying to reassure himself as much as her. "Do you think you would be ready to marry in a fortnight?"

"A Christmas wedding?"

"Yes, a few days before anyway. We can start the holiday together."

"And just stay here for the honeymoon." Edith suggested with a grin.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

Edith was reluctant to go home. They had spent the afternoon napping in the library before having dinner together. Anthony was exhausted afterwards, although he kept insisting that he should accompany her home.

"No, you're barely awake right now, Anthony. Go to bed, I'll be back tomorrow." She smiled, standing up on her tiptoes to press a kiss against his lips.

"I wish we could just go to bed."

"I know, but we will soon. We'll spend the first week of marriage hold up in our bed."

"Do like the sound of that." Anthony mumbled, dropping his mouth to trace the curve of her neck with kisses.

"Right now though, you need rest and I need to get home before the search party is dispatched." She didn't hear a reply, just felt Anthony move to cover the other side of her neck.

"Of course… it has been snowing quite heavily today…" Edith pondered aloud.

"It has." He agreed.

"And it really is my responsibility as your fiancé to make sure that your first night home is comfortable."

"I'll call your father and inform him that the roads are far too treacherous for you to attempt."

"This sounds familiar." She smiled, leaning against the hall table while Anthony phoned Downton. His delivery was impeccable; Robert thanked him for his concern, agreeing that there was too much snow and ice for Edith to drive in. Luckily for them, Robert still considered Edith a novice driver and believed that the task was beyond her capacity.

"May we go up now?" Anthony asked, hanging up the phone and returning his attention to Edith.

"I'm afraid not. We really do have to keep up appearances. Have them arrange the guest room for me, get ready for bed, then I will join you." She smiled softly.

* * *

Anthony did as Edith instructed, the guest room was made up for her and where she waited while Anthony's valet helped him prepare for bed. Edith listened for the door across the hall to open and close before she ventured out. Carefully glancing both ways before crossing to his door and knocking softly.

"Evening, dearest." He greeted her, dressed in his pajamas. His right arm out of the sling and resting motionless at his side.

"Good evening." She grinned, moving past him into the room. For a moment she considered asking him for assistance undressing, but stopped herself, aware that he was predominantly right handed. Luckily and in thanks to the newer styles, she didn't require much help removing her simple blue dress. "I don't suppose you have something I could sleep in?"

"I'm tempted to say no." Anthony confessed, before moving towards the door that led to his closet. "But I'm sure I have something here that will do. Top and bottom?"

She turned her gaze from the window to see that he was holding a set of pajamas up for her approval.

"Just top, I think." Anthony laid out the pajama top on the end of the bed and returned to had been his side when they slept together before. Fortunately he preferred the right side of the bed, leaving his left arm free to curl around Edith. She smiled at him with that wicked glint in her eye.

His breath caught as she raised an arm to pull the zip on the back of her dress. She was planning to change in front of him, to let him watch… blessed girl, he thought with a small smirk that his lips hadn't curved to since well before the war. Edith pretended that she wasn't aware of his pleasure at her actions, continuing to pull the dress down from her shoulders, over her hips before smoothing the garment and laying it across the bench at the end of the bed. She sat near his feet; hiking up the hem of her slip first, then began to remove her stockings.

This time she could hear his breath catch in his throat, his eyes not moving from her long, pale legs. Her gauzy stockings slid down the smooth skin, how many nights had he dreamt of this, of being back in their bed, enjoying the sight of the woman he loves as she bared herself to him. It was a dream that visited him often; perhaps Edith had the same apparition when she slept. He might even ask her at some point. But at the moment, all he wanted to do was stare.

Edith felt so much more mature than she did the last time they were together in this room. The years had forced her to grow up; the harsh realities of what was happening in the world had been brought to their doorstep. She had felt numb for most of the time, save for the days when letters from Anthony arrived. But now, sitting at the foot of their bed, looking up at him as he watched her every move… suddenly she felt as though a switch had been flipped. A familiar warmth coursed through her, aware of a rush of heat in some places more than others. She felt downright brazen as she put her stockings aside and stood, pushing down the straps of her slip and letting it slide down her body.

The silk garment didn't make it to the pile of clothing, there wasn't time. Anthony surprised her with his speed as he reached forward and grabbed her with his good hand, pulling her back to the bed. She fell on top of him with a lack of grace, but still mindful of his injury. He didn't realize that she wasn't just teasing earlier when she mentioned another idea to pass their time. There was nothing underneath her slip, leaving her completely bare to him as soon the garment hit the floor.

"I thought we agreed you didn't have the energy?" She laughed, looking into his blue eyes, which were finally reflecting some of his usual mirth.

"You drew it out of me, Edie. More beautiful than I remembered." He shifted to meet her lips, his passion evident to her in a number of different ways. "Better than my dreams."

"So much better." She agreed, sliding a hand beneath his shirt and running over his good shoulder. "I dreamt of this every night."

"This isn't going to be as easy as before."

"I don't care. Worth the effort." She reassured him as she began to unbutton his shirt. His hand stopped her.

"You don't need to… I'm… there was terrible scarring, the hospital that they took me to…"

"Anthony, it's a part of you. I love you. The scars don't bother me." He held his breath as she gently removed the clothes from his body, expecting her to recoil in horror at any moment. But the moment never came. Instead she looked him over with the same curiosity she did the first time they were together.

"The years haven't been kind."

"Nonsense. A few meals to get the meat back on your bones and you'll be as good as new." She smiled, it was difficult not to notice that he had lost weight, it was clear he didn't have regular meals while serving. And when he did they probably weren't especially substantial.

"Ever the optimist, my love." He all but groaned as she lowered herself onto him. Edith bit back a moan at the tightness, she stilled her motions for a moment, trying to adjust. Anthony's hand ran down the curve of her side, before resting on her hip. "The years have been kind to you."

It was true, she had been nineteen when they were last together. Now that last bit of baby fat was gone, her stomach and arms had a bit more definition to them, probably from her stint working on the farm. Anthony had always felt lucky that Edith had chosen him, but even more so now as he watched her ride him. She could easily have her pick of men and yet here she was, giving him everything.

Neither lasted long, Anthony finishing first, then seeing to Edith's needs. He recalled that she rather enjoyed what he could do with his fingers. Without moving off of him, Edith reached her climax with Anthony's deft digits nestled at the junction between her legs.

She collapsed next to him, breathless but sated. A few minutes went by before she leaned over and kissed him.

"Welcome home, sweetheart."

* * *

Actually didn't intend for Edith to stay the night. Surprise! For all of us. Thanks for the reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Apparently the M rating is continuing into this chapter. I guess they didn't get it all out of their systems in chapter 8.

* * *

Edith woke to an almost completely dark room. The fire was low and all the other lights were out. But what really got her attention was the empty space next to her. At some point she had slipped on the pajama shirt that Anthony had left out for her. Slowly she started to pull herself up, looking around the room as she patted down her mussed curls. That's when she spotted him, sitting in chair near the fireplace, alternating between watching her and staring out the window.

"Anthony?" She questioned softly. "What are you doing?"

"Couldn't sleep." He answered briefly. "Nightmares and my arm is hurting."

She quietly climbed out of bed and made her way to kneel beside his chair. When he finally looked down she could see that there was something haunting him. Without a word, she took his injured hand in hers and held it to her cheek.

"Do you feel anything?" She ventured.

"A slight warmth, but I usually feel that when you're near, a bit of softness. It feels like my arm is asleep, when you're aware of the limb but have no control."

"I'm sorry." She offered, pressing her lips to the injured hand. He didn't know if he actually felt it or just thought he did.

"Don't be, I don't want to be pitied, Edith." His tone was tired, as if he had had this conversation before in his imagination.

"I would never pity you, Anthony. I love you, it hurts me to know that you're in pain. And it makes me angry to know that some… some _bastard_ out there did this to you." He managed a small smile at the sound of her swearing, reaching down to coax her into his lap.

"He isn't out there any longer."

"What do you mean?"

"The man I was working with, my partner, he didn't get there in time to stop my being shot. But he was there in time to keep the man from getting away. He's dead." Anthony explained, pulling Edith close so that her head could rest against his good shoulder and he didn't have to risk seeing the look of horror in her eyes.

"I can't pretend that I'm sorry to hear that."

"Edith…"

"No. I'm not sorry he's dead. He wouldn't have been apologetic if you had died, so I shan't be sorry that he did."

She heard him sigh, felt it rather, his chest moving her forward slightly.

"You're disappointed in me for feeling that way?" She mumbled against him.

"Surprised. I thought you'd feel differently."

"Dearest, I will spend every day for the rest of our lives assuring you that all I feel is love. Profound, inexplicable, unceasing love for you." He couldn't respond, he was ready to but her lips finding his cut off any attempts to speak. Edith was quick to reposition herself, resting a knee on either side of his legs. Her fingers gently threaded through his hair, tilting his head back to look up at her.

"Sweet, little Edith, when did you become so bold?" He mused, shifting beneath her and causing her to moan at the sudden friction. He had put his pajama bottoms back on but she was bare under the borrowed shirt.

"You can thank Madam Glyn for that. I've done a fair bit of corruptible reading." Anthony chuckled.

"I shall have to write her a letter of thanks." He mused as his left hand curved around her hip beneath the fabric.

"Shall I fetch some paper?" Edith teased, her hands smoothing his hair down before moving lightly to his shoulders.

"I won't be letting you up any time soon."

"Where would I go? All I need is here." Her lips were on his again, the kiss softer this time. He felt her tongue seek entry, which it was granted, they were kissing as lovers. Not just eagerly betrothed or happily reunited after the war. No, they embraced each other with a familiarity that most couples only achieved after years spent together. They had years, but not many spent together.

Edith lifted slightly, slipping her hands between them to pull down his pajama bottoms to free the bulge that had been pressing against her for the past few minutes. She slid onto him with the greatest of ease, enveloping him in warmth that had been sorely missing from his life. He groaned as she began to move, waiting a moment before meeting her with a less than gentle thrust. There would be time for careful love making, lots of time. At the moment it was late… or early rather, Edith seemed keen to skip any formalities and just have her way with him. As he increased the pace she too sped up her movements, meeting him with just as much vigor.

Wrapping her arms around him, Anthony felt confident enough in her balance to move his good hand between them in an effort to guarantee her release as well.

"Is the pressure building?" He managed, "Are you close, Edie?"

"Close?" She whimpered as his hand moved harder against her.

"To completion?"

"Almost." Anthony was suddenly prompted to work harder, he was just barely holding on. Just a few more… Edith cried out, arching against him as tremors of pleasure coursed through her body. Anthony followed, holding her still and tightly against him as he filled her.

"I love you… I cannot begin to tell you how… I love you." He panted, "My beautiful Edith."

"I love you." She replied after catching her breath. "Let's go back to bed. Won't have the chance again for 13 days."

"Thought we said a fortnight?" He smiled, helping her back to her feet before they made their way back to the bed.

"That was yesterday. We're well passed midnight. In 13 days we'll wake and only have to worry about getting to breakfast." She climbed into bed first, pulling the sheets back for him to follow her.

"I shall look forward to that." Anthony smiled, pulling her close again after he turned out the light.

"What… what are your nightmares, Anthony?" She asked meekly, settling in against him.

"Usually I'm back in the cell where it happened. It's always different, sometimes they kill me, other times I…" The words couldn't escape his throat. He couldn't bring himself to say it aloud.

"It's all right." She soothed, one hand reaching up to stroke his hair lovingly. "It's all right, just put it out of your mind. You know, I thought I was dreaming when I woke up and you weren't next to me. Almost every night, I would dream of you and I would wake up, convinced that they were real."

"I don't know what I did right to end up with someone as lovely as you, Edith." He whispered, catching her hand and moving it so that he could kiss her palm.

"Anthony, I'll never give up on someone who calls me lovely." She smiled, leaning up to kiss his softly before settling back in at his side.

* * *

It was difficult to leave Anthony when morning arrived. But Edith knew she would be expected at home and upon her return planning would have to begin for the wedding. They shared breakfast in the dining room, sharing smiles over bites of toast. Chatting as they felt compelled to but also happy to just being together. He walked her to the Crawley car, which sat outside the front door, clear of snow and running thanks to his chauffeur. Anthony walked her to the car, kissing her with enough force that she found herself pressed against vehicle.

"Must you make it that much harder to leave?" She whispered, not ready to pull away from him yet.

"Making the most of these moments alone. With wedding planning on the horizon I don't think we'll be left on our own too much." He explained, nipping at her lips again.

"I love you." Edith smiled when they pulled apart again. She leaned in, simply hugging his body to hers.

"I love you too, dear."

* * *

"Two weeks? Edith, you can't be serious!" Cora needed to sit down. Only two weeks to put a wedding together? "We can't be ready in two weeks."

"Yes we can, mother. This is my wedding, not Mary's. I don't want a grand affair, neither does Anthony. We just want a small, simple wedding. His sister will come from London, a few friends and our family."

"You're sure about this?"

"I never dreamt of a large wedding, mama. I scarcely even dreamed that there would be a wedding for me. It doesn't matter the size or the decorations, all I care about is marrying him."

There would be no swaying Edith on the topic, that much was clear to Cora. Finally her mother nodded and went to Robert's desk to begin making a list of what needed to be done.

"We'll go into town tomorrow and see to your dress. I'll have your father see to the church, someone should write Sybil and inquire if she and Tom will be attending, we will have to see to the invitations rather quickly. Perhaps we could pay Sir Anthony a visit tomorrow on the way into town and figure out a list of who he would like invite and hammer down the details of the date."

Edith just smiled. It was a strange feeling, having so much of her mother's attention focused solely on her. She wondered briefly if this was what her sisters felt like all of the time.

* * *

The afternoon passed in a bit of a blur. Cora was in full planning mode, figuring out the menu for the wedding breakfast and flower arrangements. Robert was occupied seeing to when the vicar would be free and informing his mother about the pending nuptials. Violet was horrified to hear of the intended date, questioning if there was another reason why they were hurrying down the isle. Edith blushed violently, reassuring her grandmother that the quickness had everything to do with a desire to marry after so many years of waiting and nothing more. That seemed to appease everyone, though Mary had suspicions of her own.

It was almost 9 o'clock when Edith finally fell into bed, tired from the goings on of the house and sore from exertions the night before. She was keen to simply drift off to sleep, but a knocking at the door halted that notion.

"Mother, I told you, I have no preference on flowers, just something simple." Edith called to the door.

"It's me." Mary announced, pushing the door open, a plate with two slices of fruitcake in hand. "I thought I'd bring the treats to us tonight."

Edith smiled, enjoying the different direction her relationship with Mary had taken in the last few days. She knew that it had everything to do with the changes that were coming their way, clinging to the last few moments of the life that had been normality for the past twenty-odd years. They would be sisters even after they married and went their own ways, but they would never be in Downton like this again.

"So, bad weather last night?" Mary asked with a quirked eyebrow. Edith blushed again.

"Came out of nowhere." She shrugged.

"What… what is it like?" Mary finally managed after taking a bite of cake.

"What do you mean?" Edith tried to play coy, but Mary saw right through it.

"You know what."

"Not to bring up past wounds, but I thought you already knew."

"Ah, well Pamuk and I never actually got that far."

"And Richard hasn't…?"

"Shown any interest. I think I'm likely to be little more than a possession to him. Something that will be taken out to be shown off at parties, then locked away the rest of the time. Please tell me, I'm curious. Books only offer so much information."

"I can suggest some other books." Edith paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "It's wonderful."

"Oh really, Edith. I'm serious."

"So am I. There are few words I can think of to describe how it feels."

"Does it hurt at all?"

"It did the first time."

"The first time? Good lord, Edith, how many times have you done this?"

"That night before he left, when I was over for dinner and that uprooted tree blocked the road. I needed help taking off my dress and things just progressed from there. And then last night."

"You enjoy it?"

"Very much. Anthony always sees to my pleasure first, and then during. There's no pain after that first time, just a bit of soreness but it's rather worth it." The girls laughed, finishing off their snack before leaning against the headboard of the bed.

"I'm not really looking forward to it at all." Mary confessed. "I just worry that Richard is going to be a bit cruel about it, like he is everything else."

"Why marry him then? Is there no hope for Matthew?"

"I think it's more a matter of Matthew having no hope for me. I can't back out now, Richard knows things, has done things to ensure that I'm indebted to him."

"That's no reason to tie your life to someone else's."

"I don't have a choice."

"Maybe things will work out, don't loose hope. Our family has seen enough miracles these last few years, maybe another will happen."

"Miracles as simple as spilt champagne." Mary laughed rather mirthlessly.

"What?"

"The day of the picnic, when Anthony proposed to you? I was on my way to scare him off, as a way of getting even for what you had done."

"Thank God for clumsiness." Edith chuckled, allowing herself for a moment to wonder what would have happened if Mary had succeeded in her goal. Of course, she found it difficult to believe that Anthony would have taken her sister's words as gospel truth without talking with her first. She was certain, no matter what different paths may have unfolded in the path, they would still be engaged now.

"Do you think Sybil will come back for the wedding?"

"Only if father allows it and pays for it. There's no way they could afford the journey on their own." Edith moved the empty plate to her nightstand and settled down against her pillows.

"I hope they do, it will be nice to have her back for a few days."

"I didn't realize how much I would miss her." Edith yawned.

"Do you sleep differently with him?" Mary questioned, her own eyes struggling to stay open.

"I sleep better with him, it's the best feeling, falling asleep with him wrapped around me. I think that must be the test of true love, how well you can simply sleep together."

"I bet that's how I would feel about sleeping with Matthew." Mary whispered sleepily.

"Don't give up hope yet." Edith comforted her sister. The two finally succumbed to sleep, not minding that they were above the covers. Which is how their mother found them the next morning.

* * *

And so begins the wedding planning. Thanks for the reviews, I do so enjoy them.


	10. Chapter 10

Mary and Edith said nothing when they woke to their mother's laugh of disbelief, instead they simply disappeared to get dressed for the day. Cora was out of bed and ready earlier than either of the girls could ever remember. Their mother was a creature of habit when it came to her breakfast in bed, but this was different. She had a wedding to plan and only 12 days to do so in. This morning they had to find a dress, meet with Anthony to discuss the guest list, and figure out the invitations. It would be a test of how much attention Edith could deal with.

"Edith, I don't know why you insist on driving." Cora commented again as they drove the road that led to Locksley.

"I am perfectly capable of getting us to town and back."

"And yet it was too treacherous the night before last?"

"That was Anthony and father being over protective." Edith managed, willing her cheeks not to blush as she recalled the true reason she stayed at Locksley.

"How is Anthony? What do the doctors say about his injury?" Cora questioned, still concerned after hearing that her daughter's intended had been seen with his arm still in a sling.

"It pains him, but the fact that he still feels pain in the limb seems to bode well. He said that there is still sensation in his fingers. Once it heals a bit more he should have some use."

Edith knew it wasn't the complete truth, she didn't know for sure if he would ever regain any level of use. But she also knew her parents, knew her grandmother. Her choosing someone so much older than her already put them off, the fact that he might be permanently disabled would cause an uproar. The irony amused her, they usually couldn't spare two thoughts about her, but on this point they suddenly cared. And it wasn't a complete lie; he did admit that there was sensation in the hand.

"Mother, please don't say anything about it, he doesn't like recounting how it happened."

"Of course not, dear. Unlike your grandmothers I do possess some tact."

* * *

"Lady Grantham, Lady Edith." The butler greeted them as he opened the door, not at all surprised to see the young lady back again so soon.

"Hello, Charles. Is he free?" Edith asked, removing her jacket as he helped Cora with hers.

"Yes, Miss. Sir Anthony just finished meeting with some of the farmers on his land. Always so good with his tenants." Charles smiled, leading them towards the library and knocking. "Lady Grantham and Lady Edith, sir."

Anthony quickly stood to greet them, hesitating for a moment before holding out his left hand to Cora. Not a second passed before she took it, smiling brightly at him.

"We're all so pleased that you've come home, Sir Anthony."

"Thank you." As she let go of his hand, Edith took it in her own, smiling as he pressed a quick kiss to her temple.

"Hello, darling." He whispered.

"Hello."

"You two are engaged, a small expression of affection is not unheard of." Cora offered, an amused smile on her face as they took their seats. Edith and Anthony on the sofa, Cora in the closest chair. "Of course don't try it in front of your grandmother, the last thing we need is the speech on how women are far too modern."

"Lucky Sybil has missed the last three versions." Edith smiled.

"Well, we came with a purpose, Anthony."

"Wedding planning?" He ventured with a weary smile that matched Edith's.

"I know you two would run along to the register's office and be done with it all today, but you are the first daughter to be married... well in a proper ceremony."

"Yes, mother."

"Don't say it like that, this will be fun." Edith doubted that greatly, the idea of running off with Anthony and being married in the span of an hour sounded like the best idea. But that wasn't going to happen, so Edith sighed and smiled, enjoying the feel of Anthony taking her hand.

"We need a specific day and time." Cora began. She watched the couple exchange a look, not saying anything but ultimately nodding.

"The 20th, morning?" Edith asked.

"That was an option of the list of days the vicar gave your father. See, that was easy enough. Anthony, I need a list of guests and addresses from you."

"Of course, we are trying to keep this a small affair." He felt compelled to point out again.

"Yes, Edith had mentioned. Well, we have to be off to the seamstress, perhaps we could stop on our way back to Downton for your list?"

"That would be fine, if you'd like we could have lunch. I'm sure you'll be hungry after finishing all of your errands."

"That sounds lovely." Cora smiled, moving to stand up. The couple followed, thought at a slightly slower pace.

"Seamstress?" He whispered.

"I will require a wedding gown."

"Do I have a say?"

"Depends. What is your request?"

"Not so many buttons as that pink dress."

* * *

"Edith, you look beautiful!" The girl could barely handle the words coming from her mother's mouth. Although, looking in the mirror, Edith had no doubt that they were the truest words her mother ever spoke to her. The white silk clung appropriately, a cape of fabric hanging from her shoulders served as a train and covered a reasonable amount buttons. Flowers were delicately embroidered along her hip and down the back of the cape.

"Oh darling, we'll find a long veil and you can wear the tiara I wore at my wedding."

Edith couldn't help the tears that journeyed down her cheeks. She really was beautiful and in twelve days she would be Lady Strallan.

* * *

"How was your excursion, dearest?" Anthony asked as he led Edith towards the dining room while Cora disappeared to freshen up before lunch.

"I found the perfect dress." She gushed, grasping his hand and grinning brightly.

"Does it meet my requirements?"

"Only a few buttons. Invitations will go out tomorrow, so if you have any reservations…"

"How could I ever have reservations about marry you, my love? You're certain you won't regret your decision years from now?"

Edith peered around him for a moment, making sure that they were truly alone before pulling him into the small alcove along the hallway. What purpose it actually served Edith had no idea, but she quickly came up with a use. Taking the lapels of his jacket in her hands, she quickly pulled him close, kissing him hard. Her vigor surprised both of them, but neither moved to pull away until a necessity for air arose.

"Edith…" He all but growled in her ear, "I swear if your mother wasn't down the hall…"

"What would you do?" She heaved, patting her hair back down into place. They moved apart, leaning against opposite walls, Anthony watched as Edith's chest rose and fell while she tried to catch her breath.

"Edith? Anthony?" Cora's voice called from the dining room.

"I'll put it in a letter." He smiled, taking her hand and leading her towards her mother's voice.

"I'll look forward to that." Her grin was downright coquettish, disappearing as soon as they reached the doorway.

"Ah, there you are. Did Edith tell you of our success this morning? We found a beautiful dress." Cora shared the purchases and successes of the day, thrilled that Anthony appeared to be interested in everything she had to say. "You seem unusually engaged in this process, if you don't mind my saying so."

"Fascinated by what all goes into it, when I married my first wife I was told the day, what to wear and when to arrive."

"Well it's your wedding too," Edith smiled, reaching across the table to pat his hand.

"I've made my only request known, which you already saw to." He grinned.

"What request was that?" Cora asked, reminding the couple of her presences. Edith felt herself blush violently before Anthony jumped in.

"A small wedding without a wait. I spent most of the war wishing we had married before I left. No more delay."

* * *

"What was his actual request?" Cora asked as they drove back to Downton.

"Pardon?" Edith hoped to play stupid and that her mother would let it drop.

"Edith, what was Anthony's request?"

"That my wedding gown not have too many buttons."

Of all the reactions Edith expected from her mother, laughter was not one of them. But there she was in the front seat of the family car, laughing.

"That's the way of the world. Women think of the wedding, men think of the wedding night. I suppose this is a discussion we should have. Are you quite nervous about the wedding night?"

Edith froze, how was she suppose to answer this question without revealing that she and Anthony had already covered the subject quite thoroughly.

"I'm still rather nervous, Anthony answered a few questions I had."

"You asked him?" Cora sounded horrified.

"Well, considering that he will be the other person present."

"Modern girls." She shook her head with a laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

"Is it too late to elope?" Edith groaned, curling up in the chair across from Anthony's desk. He smiled up from the papers that required sorting, for the first time he noticed how exhausted his future bride looked. Pushing back his chair, he let her know that she was welcome in his lap.

She stood, shedding her jacket and shoes before taking him up on the offer. He sighed in contentment as she took her place in his lap.

"If I have to answer one more question about flowers or table cloths I will scream. Can't I just be your wife already?"

"I'd like nothing more, dearest. But we're only two days away. Two days and you'll be home." He soothed her, finding a curl behind her ear to entertain his index finger.

"Thank the Lord for that. Granny, mama, and Sybil have all offered their input on the wedding night."

"Oh? Anything of use?"

"Well, mama started to broach the subject and I informed her that I had been nervous about the topic and asked you."

"I imagine that went over well." Anthony laughed, well aware that the notion of a bride discussing the wedding night with her intended was rather disturbing. Although, who better to ask than the other person who will be present?

"She was shocked, but just accepted it, something about not understanding these modern girls."

"And the good Lady Violet?"

Edith groaned in frustration, resting her head against his shoulder for a moment.

"It's an unpleasant task, Edith, but one must offer herself to her husband's needs. Once an heir is produced you'll have an easier time dodging the responsibility." Edith managed in her best impression of Violet.

"You aren't going to stop sleeping with me as soon as we have a child, are you?" Anthony asked with mock concern.

"Haven't decided yet." She grinned, "I suppose you'll have to convince me."

"You still want children?" He asked suddenly, breaking the moment of silence that had fallen.

"If you do. Perhaps a little boy, blonde with big blue eyes like his papa."

"I'm rather partial to the idea of a little girl, mirror image of her mother."

"Lord, I should hope not." Edith said offhandedly, "She might have an easier go of it if she's beautiful."

"Edith, I have never known a woman as beautiful as you. Any daughter of ours would be blessed to take after you." Anthony reassured, pulling her into a kiss. "Beautiful, Edith."

"I love you." She murmured, pressing her lips to his neck.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Two more days."

"So, does anyone need to have a chat with you about the wedding night?" Edith asked.

"Heavens no." Anthony laughed, leaning them back a little further in the chair. "I still remember what my father told me before I married Maude."

"Oh?"

"Yes, he told me that sometimes a husband has to put aside his urges for the comfort of his wife."

"I'm quite comfortable with your urges." She whispered giving his ear a nip.

"Tease me all you like, Edie, I'm not giving into them before the wedding night."

Edith pulled back with a sigh.

"Fine. I suppose we should have tea then."

* * *

The next two days passed in a flurry of activity. The house was prepared for the small wedding breakfast that would follow after the morning ceremony, Edith's things were packed and started to move to Locksley, promptly taken to the newly added lady's dressing room that connected to the main bedroom. They decided to forgo the appearance of separate bedrooms, it would be abundantly obvious that Edith's room was unused, so why put on the façade?

Anthony felt downright nervous as he looked around the room that was to be theirs. He had offered to move to another room, one of her choosing instead of co-opting what had been his room since he took over the manor. He and Maude had never shared a room, they hadn't even shared his bed, he always went to her. But Edith was insistent that she would be happiest going to bed with him every night.

Giving the room one last look, he nodded, they would certainly be happy here.

* * *

Downton was abuzz that morning. They had woken to discover a fresh layer of snow coating the ground, the light dusting made the world look rather mystical to Edith. Almost fairytale like, the notion made her laugh. A fairytale was not what their relationship had been. If it were true love's kiss would have fixed everything; Anthony's arm, their shared insecurities, the nightmares left as tokens of the war. No, this was the real world, while their kisses could not fix everything they did provide comfort to get through whatever was facing them.

Edith looked herself over in the mirror one last time, ignoring her mother's calls to come downstairs. She adjusted the tiara one last time, straightening her veil.

"Oh yes, we'll get through and be terribly happy for doing it together." She whispered to herself.

"Edith, come along. Everyone is waiting." Mary said, appearing at the door.

Edith turned, surprised at the gasp that escaped her sister.

"What? What's wrong?" The nervous bride asked, turning quickly back to the mirror.

"No, nothing's wrong. You look perfect." There was no trace of sarcasm in her sister's tone.

"Really?"

"Yes. You are the perfect bride."

"Thank you, Mary."

"Come along. Mama will have a fit if we don't get going."

* * *

The Rolls was already outside of the church when they arrived. Edith smiled when she spotted the vehicle they would disappear into after the wedding. It also meant that Anthony was already inside waiting for her.

"Ready?" Robert asked, offering his arm to Edith. With a smile she took her bouquet in one hand and let her father lead her toward the church.

Cora had worked wonders in such a short time period. The flowers were subtle, candles offering a soft glow in the stone chapel. The décor quickly left Edith's mind, there was something more important that caught her attention… the groom.

"Hello, my love." Edith whispered, smiling up at him after Robert passed her hand to Anthony.

"Hello, my sweet one." He replied, raising her hand to his lips.

"If you two are quite done?" The vicar asked with a smirk. They nodded and the service begin. Vows and rings were exchanged, Anthony managing well enough to take Edith's hand in his weaker hand and slipped the ring on with his left. Even after the rings were on the two continued to hold hands.

"What God had joined together let no man put asunder. Sir and Lady Strallan."

Anthony lifted the veil, struggling for a moment before finally pull the gauzy material aside. Watching the couple embrace there could be no question about the love between the two. In a practiced motion Edith stood on her toes while Anthony leaned down slightly to meet her in what they agreed was a church appropriate kiss.

In a flash it seemed they were climbing into the backseat of the car, heading off for their wedding breakfast at Downton. As soon as the door was shut behind Anthony he found himself pulled into a far less church appropriate kiss.

"Hello, my lady."

"Good sir." She grinned, kissing him again. "Can we go home?"

"Your mother would hunt us down." Anthony laughed. "A few hours and then we will go home."

"Say that again."

"We will go _home_."

"Again."


	12. Chapter 12

M-rating

* * *

The wedding breakfast seemed to go on for an eternity. They didn't end up escaping until the sun had started to set. Anthony and Edith quietly snuck out of the house and made it to the waiting car.

"Lord, I thought we'd never get out of there." Edith breathed a sigh of relief, resting heavily against her husband.

"Yes, it seems that wedding _breakfast_ wasn't to be taken literally." He yawned, dropping his head back against the seat.

"Do you think it was a dastardly plan to keep us from enjoying our wedding night?" She giggled, all of the champagne and little food had left her a bit flighty.

"Just delayed us a bit."

"You'll still be having your way with me, husband?"

"My way with you? That does make me sound like quite the rogue, doesn't it?" He laughed, glancing down at her. It was then he noticed the extra flush to her cheeks as she stared up at him dreamily. "Are you drunk?"

"Of course not. Daughter of an Earl? Respectable wife of Sir Anthony Strallan? I would never dare… I may have had several glasses of champagne on a relatively empty stomach."

"Oh, sweet one. We'll have something to eat when we get home."

"In bed?" She smiled softly, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"If you'd like, Lady Strallan."

"I'd like very much… and I love my new name."

"Edith Strallan does seem to have something special to it."

"Can't wait to get out of this bloody dress." She murmured, a hand falling to Anthony's knee.

"I second that."

* * *

It wasn't much of a struggle getting Edith out of the car and up to their bedroom. Anthony asked that a plate of cheese, bread and fruit be sent up, along with some tea to help bring his wife around a bit. Edith had gone ahead of him to their room, eager to sit down and take of the heels she had been wearing for several hours.

Returning to the room he paused in the doorway to simply watch his wife. She had sat down on the edge of the bed, shoes abandoned on the floor, carefully pulling the tiara from her hair. Anthony knew that every woman tended to look beautiful on her wedding day, but Edith surpassed the notion. She was glowing. Cheeks and ears flushed from the alcohol, eyes bright with excitement, her smile widening as she noticed his presence.

"Hi, husband."

"Hello, wife." He grinned, closing the door and sitting down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Heavenly." She smiled, laying back on the bed, "Although…"

"Hmm?" He questioned, stretching out next to her.

"I feel like there's something we're supposed to do tonight."

"Is that right?" His good arm curled around her, gently stroking her side through the fitted silk of her wedding dress. "Well, let's see if we can spark your memory."

She giggled arching slightly so he could reach more of her. His fingers moved down towards her hip, then shifted over her stomach towards her breasts. Her own fingers made work of undoing his tie, eager to brush his bare skin. As his hand reached the valley between her breasts she dropped what she was doing to hold him in place. He watched as her fingers curled around his palm, desperate to just keep him still for a moment.

"Your hands are always so warm." She murmured happily.

"There…" He hesitated for a moment, leaning closer to press a kiss to her temple. "There were days in… during the war that were frigid. Most of thought that we would freeze to death if the enemy didn't kill us first. On those days, the only thing that kept me going was the thought of your warmth, Edith. I would pick a different memory of you and just focus on it all day, until I had no choice but to smile at the image of you in my mind."

"Which one did you think of most often?"

"I suppose that first night we were together. How perfect and easy it all was."

"Easy?" She questioned, sitting up slightly.

"Only in the sense that it was… it was all so comfortable. As if we had been together for a lifetime already."

"Perhaps we were in another life." She grinned, settling back down while keeping a hold on his hand. "I'll always fall in love with you Anthony, any time, any place."

Any further conversation was halted by a knock at the door. Edith got up and took the tray before closing the door and settling back onto bed.

"Hungry?" He asked with a smile as she delved into their makeshift dinner.

"Starving. Felt like we barely had a chance to eat."

"That's all right, this way our first meal together as husband and wife is private."

They finished off the tray and tea rather quickly, Anthony hadn't realized just how hungry he was as well until there was food in front of him. Edith smiled as he returned his empty cup to its saucer and she put their empty plates aside. He took the moment to sit up and move to the edge of the bed, capturing her between his legs as she moved to stand in front of him. Taking her hands in his he pulled her arms away from her sides so he could fully examine her dress.

"You make the most beautiful bride, Edie." She blushed, freeing one hand so that she could take his left and lead it to the back of her dress.

"I'm actually rather keen for you to make me into a beautiful wife."

"As far as I'm concern you've been my wife since that night." His weak arm raised slightly, bringing her hand to his lips. "Perhaps before then."

"I love you, Anthony."

"I love you, Edith."

"Good. Now take off my dress." She whispered, tilting her head and smiling brightly.

Not wanting to displease his bride, Anthony stood, keeping her pressed close against him. After a moment he figured out how to remove the cape that covered the…

"Edith?" He asked in surprise.

"I told you not to worry about the buttons." She grinned.

There was one button at the top of her dress then a hidden zipper that ran the length of her spine.

"I asked for that special. Granny can never find out."

"Lips are sealed, dearest." He murmured dropping the lips in question to the back of her now bare neck. As her dress fell open his hands slid against her skin, beneath the silk, reaching for her hips before moving upwards to help coax the material off of her.

With a dreamy sigh her head fell back against his shoulders, her hands moving to escape the sleeves. With another barrier out of the way, Anthony shifted the dress over her hips letting it flutter to the floor.

"Sweetheart, you seem to cut back on layers every time we're in these moments." He observed quietly, retaking his seat on the edge of the bed. Her slip was fitted, embellished with lace down the sides.

"Took the stockings off already."

"Leave them next time. I love watching you take them off." He smiled up at her.

"Dirty old man." She laughed, removing his tie before unbuttoning his shirt. "And as dashing as you look in this…"

She made quick work of removing his clothes, benefit of quick fingers and eagerness. Once he was bare she saw to her own remaining layers, pulling the slip over her head and leaving it on the floor with her gown.

"Lay back." She urged, lightly pushing him back against the pillows.

"What are you doing, Edie?" He questioned as she climbed on top of him.

"I've been doing a bit of reading." Edith murmured as she began to press kisses down his neck. Her hands moved slowly over him, tentatively. She found the information but the confidence was another story. Her hands reached his lower stomach, brushing over the skin lightly.

"Edith!" He gasped in surprise as she took hold of his manhood.

"No good?" She asked in concern, letting go of him quickly.

"Very good, just maybe not so firm a grasp."

She nodded, taking hold of him again but with a bit more ease this time.

"Like this?" Edith gently moved across his length, trying to find a comfortable pace.

"Ye… yes…" Anthony managed, trying to control his reaction to his wife's touch. "Wha… what book have you been reading?"

"Just a dusty old volume I found hidden away in your library." Releasing her grip she changed her focus to tracing her index finger lightly along the underside.

"Edith… Edith… sweetheart, you have to stop or our evening will end very quickly."

"Another time you'll let me finish?" She asked with eager eyes. It surprised him to see how keen she was to tend to him, only serving to excite him more.

"If you'd like."

"I would."

"But for right now…" He took the moment to surprise her, rolling them over so that she was on her back. Her laughter filled the room as her legs wrapped around him. "I'll see to you."

"Later. I just want you right now." She whispered, halting his left hand and moving it back to her hip.

"Are you ready?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh yes." Edith nodded eagerly.

Carefully he eased into her, holding still for a moment as they adjusted to each other again. It wasn't their first time but it certainly felt the same.

"I'll never grow tired of how you feel, Edith." She opened her mouth to answer but all that escaped was a whimper as her hips pressed against him. Anthony had hoped to last a bit longer, but her enthusiasm and touch had left him on the edge.

"… love you…" Edith gasped, holding him close as she reached her own peak.

The couple collapsed rather happily, lying still for a few minutes as they collected themselves.

"You amaze me, Edith." He managed breathlessly, pressing a kiss below her ear.

"I adore you." She replied, pulling the covers up over them. Curled up, the Master and Mistress of Locksley fell asleep.


	13. Epilogue

And then life became calm… The Strallans were given a reprieve from the obstacles of life while Edith's sisters suffered. The joy of Sybil's first born was darkened by the youngest Crawley sister's death. The mourning slowly began to wane as baby Sybie began to grow and reflect her mother more and more each day. Some time later Edith became pregnant, as did Mary. While the family was pleased with the notion of more grandchildren there was an understandable fear of history repeating itself.

Shortly before the scheduled trip to Scotland Edith went into labor. Elinor Grace was born to two very nervous, eager parents. Instead of the Crawley family trip, the newly formed trio opted to remain at Locksley. Mary's bundle of joy came shortly after but again the birth of a Crawley baby was overshadowed by an untimely death. Poor Matthew died unexpectedly, leaving Mary widowed with a new baby to look after. There was another period of mourning before the world slowly began to turn again. Mary had her child to care for and a family to support them.

Mary and Edith became closer as they experienced the new world of motherhood together, happy that their children and Sybil's daughter could grow up as cousins and friends. When Elinor was two she was pleased to become a big sister to Constance Faye.

"Such a big name for such a little girl." Anthony smiled as he lowered the smiling baby into the bassinette near their bed while Edith slept after another easy birth. She proved to be fortunate when it came to labor. Both daughters came calmly and rather effortlessly. Docile creatures like their parents, though there was an occasional flair of passion that reminded Anthony of his wife.

For the Strallan family life was good.

"Are they asleep?" Edith asked, putting her book aside when Anthony climbed into bed next to her.

"Yes. I just wanted to watch them for a little bit." Elinor was five, Constance three, the two inseparable to the point that they usually fell asleep in the same bed together during story time. If one woke and got out of bed the other would follow.

"How many books did you have to read?" She smiled, pulling his robe from his shoulders.

"Three. Of course Ellie refused to sleep until Constance dozed off." Anthony settled in next to his wife, leaning down to kiss her soundly on the lips. "How are you feeling, my sweet one?"

"Better. A little tired, but so very happy." She smiled as Anthony's hand found her stomach.

"And the little one?" He asked.

"Little enough that I don't have to deal with delayed morning sickness and kicked ribs." Edith smiled, covering his hand with her own. "People are going to think that we only make love every two years."

"I don't see why our love life should concern anyone else." Anthony murmured, slowly trailing kisses down her neck.

"A new baby every two years."

"I've been rather pleased with the arrangement."

"As have I, was just amused with the same time gap." Edith smiled sleepily, relaxing into her husband's touch.

"Are you falling asleep on me, Edie?" He asked, looking up from her collarbone.

"Not yet, just resting my eyes." She laughed, running her fingers through his hair.

"Mummy!" Came a voice from the door. "Papa!"

"Come in." Edith called back, straightening her nightgown as Anthony returned to her side.

A mess of blonde curls appeared in their doorway, accompanied by the coppery curls peeking out from behind the taller girl. Their daughters were holding hands, scared after braving the large hallway on their own, even though they just came from the door across the way.

"Are you all right?" Anthony asked.

"We had nightmares." Ellie explained.

"Both of you?" Edith asked, trying not to be amused by how in sync the two girls were.

"Yes." Ellie answered, but as she spoke she shook her head and nodded towards her little sister.

"Would you like to sleep with us tonight?"

"Yes, mummy." Constance murmured, hurrying to her father's side of the bed. It took some time to get the girls settled between them, Ellie next to her mother and Constance snuggled against her father's good arm.

"Is there really a baby in your tummy?" Ellie questioned, pressing her hand to the same spot Anthony's had been a shortly before.

"Yes, remember before Constance joined us. How big my tummy got?"

"Mmm hmm." She nodded.

"Well that's where Constance was. Just like you before her."

The concept seemed to flummox the little girl, but she finally just shrugged and squirmed down under the sheets.

"Papa, tell us a story." Ellie requested, seconded by Constance.

"Yes. Let's have a story." Edith chimed in with a smile as her arm curled around their eldest daughter.

"Which story would you like to hear?" He asked, smirking at his wife briefly before turning back to their girls.

"How you and mummy fell in love." Elinor had recently become infatuated with the story of her parents. It was a slightly more child friendly version, the most personal details kept to themselves and the horrors of war kept to an absolute minimum. Regardless, Elinor demanded the story on a regular basis.

"Everyone comfortable?" Anthony checked before beginning.

"Yes." His audience of three answered.

"Well, once upon a time Grandma Cora invited me for dinner and served salted pudding, but that was all right because the most beautiful young woman was seated across from me…"

* * *

And that's all she wrote. Thank you all for reading and reviewing so avidly. This initially started as a one shot, then I thought oh three chapters at the most. I didn't anticipate people liking it so much. Thanks again for reading. Stay tuned for other Andith adventures.


End file.
